


Good Together

by anonymouschupacabra (accordingtomyresearch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Parents, Asexual Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, child oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomyresearch/pseuds/anonymouschupacabra
Summary: “I...I want to date you both. Like at the same time. Like I want to go on dates all together. I don’t like not spending time with the both of you. You’re both my partners and I want to date you both all at once.”“So...you want us all three to date?” Kageyama asked sharing a look with Yachi.“Well...kinda yeah,” Hinata nodded. “At least I want to date the both of you.”“...ok,” they agreed.





	1. Hinata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ainu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainu/gifts).



> *pretending i don't have 62917 other fics to update* SO MY NEW HAIKYUU FIC 
> 
> this is actually a commision from Ainu (she also has beautiful art for it, you should go bother her to get her to post it)  
> it's my first kagehinayachi so be gentle lol

#  Hinata 

“I think— er, well I know, that I um...I really like you…like you like you.” 

Hinata just stared up at Kageyama, completely baffled by what he was hearing. In no way had he been expecting Kageyama to confess to him when he asked Hinata to wait for him after practice. Hinata had maybe thought that he wanted to have a captain and vice captain meeting with him, something volleyball related. Never did he ever think Kageyama had feelings for him. 

“Yeah so...I just wanted to tell you...and I um...maybe...well how–how do you feel about me?” Kageyama finished awkwardly. Hinata watched as the tips of his ears turned bright red. 

“I...I can’t…” Hinata began, still baffled. 

“Oh,” Kageyama blinked, looking even more embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to make you feel—”

“No no,” Hinata quickly said. “Not— what I meant was I...I like you too.”

“Oh,” Kageyama sighed in relief. 

“But…”

“But?” 

“But I can’t…” Hinata said shakily. “I like someone else. Also. Like, I like you and another person.”

“Oh,” Kageyama repeated sounding dejected again. “And you like them more.”

“No that’s the thing,” Hinata said getting anxious. He had been afraid that he was going to have to explain the thing he still had no idea what it was. 

Since their first year, Hinata knew he had been nursing two small crushes. One on Kageyama and one on Yachi. It wasn’t liking a boy and a girl that threw him off, it was that he liked them equally. And for a long time he had expected one to dissipate and the other to grow. But he just developed both of the crushes at the same time. 

But he knew they were different. Hinata liked them the same amount but they still felt like different feelings. His crush on Kageyama felt like strong hands and hard bodies and deep kisses, while his crush on Yachi felt like soft whispers and lingering hugs and gentle touches. And he knew deep down he wanted them both equally, but he also knew explaining that out loud sounded crazy. 

“I like you the same,” Hinata said hoping to sound sure of himself. “I really like you, like  _ like  _ like you, but I also  _ like _ like the other person. And I’m just confused.”

“I see,” Kageyama nodded quietly, his hands self consciously tightening their grip on his gym bag. 

“But...but I do like you Kageyama,” Hinata said softly. “And...and I’m really happy that I know that you like me.” He smiled up at Kageyama who gave him a small grin back. 

“I’m...I’m happy to know that you like me too,” Kageyama admitted. 

They just smiled up at each other and Hinata felt the hot coiling in his gut that he often felt when he looked at Kageyama. Part of him wanted just to accept Kageyama’s confession and date him and push aside all his feelings for Yachi to the side. He knew that he would be happy with Kageyama and that they would love each other and never stop. But that hot coiling in his gut felt lonely without the fluttering in his chest he got when he was with Yachi. And he knew that though he would be happy with Kageyama, he would always think about Yachi. 

“Kageyama I…” Hinata wasn’t sure how to begin. He knew what he had to tell Kageyama, he just wasn’t sure if he knew how to say it. “I really like you, but I can’t...I can’t date you.”

“Ok,” Kageyama nodded meekly. 

“I just need to figure out my feelings first,” Hinata said, his voice wavering. 

“I understand,” Kageyama said like it saddened him to say. 

“But I really do like you,” Hinata said touching his hand to Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama looked up at him and gave him the soft smile he had grown into since Hinata met him. 

“Can...can I still walk with you?” Kageyama asked uncharacteristically insecurely. 

“Yeah of course,” Hinata smiled. “We’re still best friends right?”

“Of course,” Kageyama nodded.

* * *

 

Figuring out his feelings turned out to be a lot harder than Hinata originally thought. He should have known that something that had plagued his thoughts for years wasn’t going to be settled in a few weeks. But Hinata had hoped that conformation of Kageyama’s feelings for him would have helped put some things in perspective. But he only felt more confused than ever. 

Every practice felt even more excruciating between small glances with Kageyama and longing stares at Yachi. Hinata wanted to scream and push away all of his feelings. But then Kageyama would wipe his face with bottom of his Tshirt and Hinata’s brain would short circuit at the sight of his slick abs. Or Yachi would skip over handing him a clean towel and a water bottle and his mouth would run dry from her overwhelming cuteness. 

It felt like there was nothing Hinata could do. He had racked his brain for almost a month trying decide the best course of action; whether or not to tell Yachi how he felt about her. Eventually a decision was made for him. 

“Um Hinata?” Yachi asked as Hinata unlocked his bike from the bike rack by the gate of the school. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah sure,” Hinata said putting the chain in the small basket on his handlebars. He turned to Kageyama who was waiting next to him unsure if he should go or wait. “Um you can go on ahead, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Kageyama said giving a quick look between them before walking away. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Hinata asked wheeling his bike over to the gate where Yachi was fidgeting with her blazer.

“Um...I’m not exactly sure how to say this,” she said biting her lower lip. Yachi gave a quick glance around to make sure they were all alone before speaking again. “I… I really like you!”

“Wait what.”

“I really like you Hinata and I want to know if you can accept my feelings for you,” Yachi concluded in a rush. Hinata watched her cheeks burn an attractive pink. 

“Yachi I…” Hinata began feeling the usual fluttering in his stomach that he gets from Yachi beginning. “I really like you too.”

“Really?” Yachi asked excitedly. 

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded. 

“That’s...wow, I’m so happy!” 

“I know, me too but…”

“But what?” she asked, her excitement deflating. 

“I like someone else too,” Hinata said having déjà vu. 

“Oh?” Yachi said looking heartbroken. 

“I mean I like you, I like you a lot— like  _ a lot _ a lot,” Hinata clarified. “But I also like someone else just as much…”

“Is it Kageyama?” she asked carefully. 

“How...how did you know?” Hinata blinked in shock. 

“I just had a feeling is all,” Yachi smiled. 

“Is it obvious?” Hinata cringed thinking about all the younger members on the team and how they probably talk about the two Captains and their feelings for each other. 

“Not super obvious,” Yachi said delicately. “But I kinda guessed he liked you.”

“He does,” Hinata squirmed in place. “And I really like him too. But I like you the same amount. And I thought I would figure everything out but I’m only getting more and more confused.”

“Have you told him all this too?” Yachi asked. 

“More or less,” Hinata sighed. “I just feel…”

“Feel what?”

“Like I’m going to end up hurting one of you guys,” Hinata frowned sadly. “And that’s the last thing I want to do. And I don’t think I can’t just choose one of you know that I know I could have something with either of you. I just...I like you both,” he finished weakly. 

“I understand,” Yachi nodded. Hinata laughed softly. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just that Kageyama said the same thing,” Hinata smiled. “You guys are too tolerant of my bullshit.”

“Your feelings are not bullshit,” Yachi said shaking her head. “It’s important for you to figure out how you feel and I’m willing to wait to find out.”

“What if I never figure it out?” Hinata whispered worriedly. “What if I never know how I feel?”

“I’m willing to wait to find out,” Yachi smiled.

* * *

 

Having his feelings out in the open was surprisingly liberating for Hinata. Now that he no longer had to hide his feelings for both Kageyama and Yachi, he was much more free with how he felt. Gone were the days where he would restrain himself around them, hoping neither would notice how much he liked them. He could now openly flirt with them and be however much affectionate as he wanted to be. And he loved it. 

Hinata would drape himself over Kageyama’s lap during lunch watching the tips of his ears burn and redden. He’d place his hand on the small of Yachi’s back as they stood listening their coach. On the bus rides back he’d lean on Kageyama’s shoulder, sometimes threading their fingers together. And when Hinata would walk Yachi to her bus stop, he’d hold her hand and place a kiss on the back of her hand before he left. 

It wasn’t until the end of the school year that Hinata actually came to the startling conclusion of what he really wanted. 

The three of them laid on the grassy knoll a few minutes away from the school. They had no more practice and they were a week from graduating. All their university plans were pushed out to the back of their mind as they laid on a small blanket Yachi had brought for this very purpose. Hinata lay in his back with his head on Kageyama’s chest, his left hand loosely threading with Kageyama’s, and had Yachi resting her head on his chest, his right hand slowly playing with her hair. He felt so content and at peace had hadn’t realized he’d said it aloud until the other two reacted. 

“I wish I could just be with the both of you,” Hinata said softly. 

Almost immediately Yachi lifted her head and Kageyama leaned up to look at Hinata. Looking between the two of them, it finally dawned on Hinata what he had said. Quickly sitting up, Hinata desperately tried to think of something to say to backtrack. 

“Um I mean I…” Hinata stumbled, not sure what to say. 

“Actually Hinata,” Yachi began carefully. He looked up at her. She had moved next to Kageyama, who was sitting up next to her looking just as nervous as Hinata felt. “Kageyama and I have been talking. And we have a plan— well more of a suggestion really.”

“Really?” Hinata asked. 

“Yeah,” Yachi nodded, looking more and more nervous. “We were thinking that maybe you could date the both of us?” Hinata just stared at her blankly. “Like I’d be your girlfriend and Kageyama would be your boyfriend. We’d share you, sort of.”

“And...and you guys would be willing to do that?” Hinata asked in awe. “For me?”

“We’d be willing to do anything for you,” Kageyama said almost under his breath. Hinata felt his heart practically burst with happiness. 

“We’ve talked about it a lot and we think we are ok with it,” Yachi said looking up at Kageyama for support who nodded back at her. “We really want to try. And if being with you means all three of us, then we are willing to do that.”

“Really?” Hinata asked excitedly. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “When...when did you guys talk about this?”

“Yachi came up to me after she confessed to you,” Kageyama said. “But we came up with the idea together.”

“Actually Kageyama found the polyamorous relationship article online,” Yachi smiled looking up at him. Hinata saw Kageyama’s face blush with embarrassment and he found it infinitely endearing. 

“I… I didn’t think you’d be happy with just one of us,” Kageyama admitted quietly. “Maybe if you dated both of us, at the same time, you wouldn’t have to choose unless you wanted to.”

“I don’t want to have to choose,” Hinata shook his head. “I like you both equally.”

“And we like you,” Yachi smiled. 

“And you guys are ok with this?” Hinata asked. 

“We wouldn’t have suggested it if we didn’t want to try,” Yachi said confidently. 

“Ok,” Hinata grinned. “Yeah, let’s do it. We can figure out as we go along.”

“Of course,” Yachi smiled back. “Right Kageyama?”

“Yes,” Kageyama nodded. 

“Wow,” Hinata breathed looking between Kageyama and Yachi. “You’re my partners. Like my actual girlfriend and my actual boyfriend. I never thought that would happen.”

* * *

It took Hinata about a week to realize that their new situation was real. And about a month to realize they were all ok with it. At first Hinata would try to keep the two relationships separate, to make them feel like they were each it’s own valuable and important entity. But that became very draining very quickly. 

He tried splitting his time equally between his two partners. First he’d go on a date with Yachi, they’d go to the park and walk around and talk and sit on the swings and Hinata would hold her hand, and when he walked her home he’d kiss her goodbye. Then the next day he’d go on a date with Kageyama and they’d go to the arcade and they would get into a competition to see who’d win the most tickets and Kageyama would win but he would buy Hinata a stuffed animal with his winnings and when Kageyama would walk him home he’d kiss him goodbye. And that worked. For a week. 

But then Hinata began to miss Yachi while he was with Kageyama, and he’d began to wish Kageyama was there when he was with Yachi. And he felt horrible. But he knew it wasn’t that he didn’t want who he was with at the moment, it was that he wanted them both at the same time, all the time. 

“Ok guys,” Hinata said settling back on his bed. “I wanted you both here today so I could talk to you. Both of you. At the same time.”

“Ok…” They said in unison from their seat on either side of him on the bed. 

“Alright, so um… we started this whole… three people thing so that I could be with both of you.”

“Right…” they said. 

“But that’s the thing,” Hinata frowned. “I don’t feel like I’m with both of you.”

“Are we doing something wrong?” Kageyama asked looking concernedly at Yachi who wore a similar expression of concern. 

“Are we making you feel pressured?” Yachi asked. 

“No no, it’s not you guys, it’s me—”

“Are you breaking up with us?” Kageyama asked. 

“No! Will you just listen!?” Hinata shouted. “I...I want to date you both. Like at the same time. Like I want to go on dates all together. I don’t like not spending time with the both of you. You’re both my partners and I want to date you both all at once.”

“So...you want us all three to date?” Kageyama asked sharing a look with Yachi. 

“Well...kinda yeah,” Hinata nodded. “At least I want to date the both of you.”

“...ok,” they agreed. 

“So how… How do we do this?” Kageyama asked. 

“Um...like this I guess,” Hinata said pushing Kageyama to lay down on the bed. He pressed his back against Kageyama’s front and then pulled Yachi to lay on her side with her back to him. As they got comfortable and adjusted to the slightly tight arrangement, Hinata felt Kageyama slip his hands around his waist as he settled his hand on Yachi’s hip. “We can make this work,” he smiled as the warmth of his two partners made him drift off to sleep. 


	2. Yachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually surprised at the response?? omg??? there's like 3 fics in the kagehinayachi tag so i thought like 2 people were gonna read this lol so thank you so much!!!  
> (oh also, this fic is completely written so they'll be updates everyday)

#  Yachi

Yachi waited until the last possible moment to tell her mom about her relationship. It wasn’t because she was ashamed of it by any means, but more that she wasn’t sure how her mother was going to feel. And being raised by her single mom and that being her only family, it would be devastating if her mother didn’t approve of them together. 

She waited until a week before she was to leave for college to tell her mom. And even then it wasn’t planned and it wasn’t by choice. 

“Hey Hitoka?” her mom asked as they sat at their tiny table eating dinner. 

“Yeah mom?” she responded looking up. 

“Are you dating Hinata?” she asked in that disarmingly straightforward way she sometimes spoke. 

“I–um I’m— I mean...yes I am,” Yachi stumbled, too caught off guard to lie. 

“Hm,” she hummed raising her eyebrows like she just affirmed a long held suspicion. 

“How...how did you find out?” Yachi asked, setting down her spoon having lost her appetite from nerves. 

“Oh, I saw you guys yesterday,” she said nonchalantly. “I decided to walk home from work since it was so nice outside and I saw you guys outside the corner store. I didn’t want to bother you guys, you looked...busy.”

“Oh…” Yachi gulped, realizing her mother most definitely saw her kissing Hinata. “Do...do you not approve?” 

“No I do,” her mom nodded. “He’s a nice boy, I like him.”

“Ok good...” Yachi said knowing that that wasn’t the end of it. “...But?”

“Nothing I…” Her mother looked at her confused. “I thought he was dating Kageyama?”

“He–he is dating Kageyama,” Yachi said carefully. 

“He’s dating the both of you?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“You’re not…” Yachi wasn’t even sure how to finish that thought. “Mad or disappointed or...disgusted right?” 

“No,” her mom said looking confused. “Why would I be?” 

“I don’t know,” Yachi said quickly. 

“I’m assuming the three of you have worked this out between you guys,” her mom asserted as she continued eating. 

“Yeah we have. We’ve talk about it a lot,” Yachi nodded. 

“Well then, why should I even have an opinion about it?” her mom shrugged. 

“I mean, you can have an opinion,” Yachi laughed. “You always have opinion.”

“True,” her mom smiled. “But as long as you’re happy then that’s all that matters.”

“I am happy,” Yachi smiled back. 

“You should invite him over for dinner,” she suggested. “And Kageyama too.” 

“Really?” Yachi asked excitedly. 

“Yeah,” her mom laughed. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want them to come over.”

“Ok, I will,” Yachi grinned biting her smile. 

“Look at you, so excited,” her mom pointed out teasingly. “They’ve been here a million times.”

“I know,” Yachi said trying for nonchalance. “But…”

“But not as your boyfriend. Or boyfriends? Are you dating both of them?” she asked. 

“No I’m just dating Hinata, and he’s dating the both of us. But a lot of the time it’s the three of us all together,” Yachi explained. 

“So Kageyama is your boyfriend by association,” her mom joked. 

“I guess so,” Yachi laughed. 

“He’s cute, you could do worse,” she shrugged. 

“Mom!’ Yachi cried embarrassed. 

“What? I’m not stealing your boyfriends,” she laughed. “Don’t worry Hinata is very cute too.” 

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Yachi mumbled all red faced. “...and I know he is.”

“You guys make a cute couple,” she said thoughtfully. “Actually, all three of you guys are cute together.”

“Oh my god mom, please stop,” Yachi groaned, burying her face in her hands. 

“I’m just teasing you,” she laughed. “Gosh, go invite your boyfriends over for dinner this weekend you little tomato.”

“Ok,” Yachi blushed getting up from the table trying to hide her overwhelming excitement. 

The excitement for the dinner was one thing, actually having Hinata and Kageyama in her apartment as her “boyfriends” was something entirely different. As Yachi waited for them to arrive she double and triple checked with her mom that this was still all ok. 

“Hitoka, if I didn’t approve I wouldn’t have invited them,” her mom sighed, clearly getting tired of her daughters worrying. 

“I know I know,” Yachi said worrying her hands. “I’m just nervous. We haven’t ever done this whole “dinner with the parents” part yet.”

“But we’ve all had dinner together a bunch of times,” her mom said logically. “Calm down ok?”

“Ok I’m calm,” Yachi nodded. She jumped up in her seat on the couch when the doorbell rang. “I lied! I’m super nervous.”

“Just go answer the door,” her mother chuckled. 

Yachi got up from the couch and smoothed out her yellow cap sleeved sundress before rushing to the door. Taking a deep breath, Yachi opened the door to see smiling Hinata and visibly nervous Kageyama. Hinata held up two small bouquets of flowers, one of pink peonies and the other of chrysanthemums of varying colors. 

“Hi Yachi,” Hinata grinned talking over the bunches of flowers in his hands. He leaned over and quickly kissed her cheek before handing her the bouquet of peonies. “These are for you.”

“Oh thank you,” Yachi said a bit flustered. 

“Kageyama helped me pick them out,” Hinata grinned looking up at his boyfriend who looked like he’d been afraid Hinata was going to say that. 

“They’re beautiful,” Yachi complemented to which Kageyama gave her a small nod of thanks. 

“And these are for your mom,” Hinata said holding up the chrysanthemums. 

“For me? Oh Hinata you shouldn’t have,” Yachi’s mom called out from the living room. “Hitoka let him through so he can bring me my flowers.”

“Oh right,” Yachi laughed jumping to the side so they could walk through. Hinata walked in past her, but Kageyama stopped and pulled her into a quick hug before following Hinata inside. 

The most surprising part of their situation for Yachi wasn’t the three of them together, but Kageyama specifically. She hadn’t expected him to warm up to her so quickly. It wasn’t like they weren’t friends already. They had gotten really close over the years being in highschool together and involved with the volleyball team. Yachi even considered Kageyama one of her best friends and she was sure that he thought of her the same. 

But it was the new way that he treated her that was what surprised Yachi the most. She had expected that when the both of them started dating Hinata nothing would really change between the two of them; she and him would remain close friends brought closer by the shared link of Hinata. However as soon as they all started going on dates together it was like she gained a second almost boyfriend. 

When they would go to the movies he’d buy her snacks and sometimes her ticket when it was his turn to buy. If they were out, he’d hold her purse and sweater for her. And he even started to get more tactile with her. Hugs became their new norm each time they’d say hello or goodbye. Every so often he’d kiss her forehead especially if she wasn’t feeling well or was unhappy. And twice already he’d held her hand: once when they got lost on the way to meet Hinata and the other time just because she was nervous while she was discussing her university plans. 

She hadn’t expected him to act like that towards her, but she couldn’t say she didn’t like it. Being close with Kageyama too made their whole arrangement feel more real. As if his approval of her, and hers of him, validated them both for each other. And she wasn’t sure if Hinata was even aware about the closeness that was developing between the two of them, but she knew he would approve. 

Yet as they all sat around eating dinner with her mom, talking like they did before anyone dated, she couldn’t help but feel like it all felt so normal. Sitting with her boyfriend and her boyfriend’s boyfriend just felt more like she was with Hinata and Kageyama and they were all best friends. And what made Yachi believe it was that her mother could obviously see that. 

“So when do you guys leave for university?” she asked as she passed around bowls for ice cream. 

“Next week,” Hinata said struggling to open the container of chocolate ice cream. “My team has a special intensive training week before starts, but I don’t have to move until then.”

“Same for me,” Kageyama said pulling the container out of Hinata’s hands. “But I move-in in two days.” He easily opened the container and passed it back to Hinata who excitedly stuck his spoon in serve himself some. 

“So you all are gonna be all spread out,” Yachi’s mom said sadly. 

“Yeah, but we’re close enough to each other,” Yachi shrugged, trying to downplay how disappointed she was by that fact. “We can still hang out whenever.”

“We’ll be fine,” Hinata said not worried at all. 

“Actually Yachi and my dorms are closest to each other,” Kageyama pointed out as he sever himself ice cream. 

“Really?” Hinata asked with a mouthful of chocolate. 

“Yeah, I was checking the distances all our schools were to each other,” Kageyama nodded. “Yachi’s and my university are actually walking distance. Yours is a bit further away. A few train stops.” 

“Oh that’s nice, that you guys will be close,” Yachi’s mom said. 

“That’s so cool! Aw I’m jealous,” Hinata groaned. “You guys can hang out all the time, ugh I wish my school was closer.”

“It’s ok,” Yachi said placing her hand on his arm. “We’ll still go see you. You’re not even that far.”

“I know,” Hinata frowned. “I just wish Kageyama and I got accepted to the same team.”

“That must have been really hard for you guys,” Yachi’s mom said sympathetically. 

“...We’ll be ok,” Kageyama said stoically. “It’s not ideal but we’ll be fine.”

“I can’t even imagine you guys not on the same team,” Yachi thought aloud. Kageyama only shrugged and turned down to his bowl while Hinata sighed. It was obviously a difficult topic for them and Yachi decided to drop the topic. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” her mom said trying to push aside the melancholy mood. “You guys will be—” she was cut off by her cell phone ringing. “Crap, this is work I have to take this.” She gave them an apologetic look before answering the call and walking into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

Yachi could feel the mood was still low between them. She looked up and saw them disinterestedly swirling their spoons in their bowls. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Hinata shrugged. Kageyama said nothing, only continued playing with the melting ice cream. 

“Are you guys upset because you’re not on the same team?”

“It’s not just that,” Hinata sighed glancing at Kageyama before pushing his bowl to the side and looking up at Yachi. “It’s that we’re all going to be separated. And we’ve been all together for so long I guess I didn’t want to think about us all going our separate ways.”

“But we’re not going our separate ways,” Yachi shook her head. “We’re just going to different schools. Hinata we’ve talked about this, we’re still together.”

“We’re just going to be apart, not separated,” Kageyama said. 

“I know,” Hinata said scrunching up his face in frustration. “I guess I’m mostly upset that I’m going to be so far from you guys. I wish we got onto the same team. I wish my school was closer to you guys. I wish that we had a little bit longer being all together before everyone has to go.”

“But...we’re all together now,” Yachi pointed out. “And there’s nothing we can do about where we’re going now.”

“She’s right,” Kageyama nodded looking at Hinata who was frowning slightly less. “And you’re not too far. We can come visit you on weekends and you can stay with us sometimes too.”

“Yeah of course,” Yachi agreed. 

“Ok,” Hinata smiled nodding. “Sorry, I guess I’m just nervous.”

“It’s ok, we’re nervous too,” Yachi said looking at Kageyama who was nodding in agreement with her. 

“But we’ll see each other,” Kageyama promised. “As much as we can.”

* * *

 

As much as they could turned out to be more often than Yachi predicted. Despite being knee deep in her graphic design major within the first few weeks, Yachi still made sure her weekends were clear. She knew that Kageyama and Hinata also had a lots of work, both with their majors and with the volleyball teams they were on, but they never made anyone feel like there wasn’t time for them. 

They even fell into a comfortable weekend routine: Yachi would meet Kageyama at the train station, they’d take the half hour train ride to Hinata where they’d spend the weekend in his cramped but more-spacious-than-a-dorm-room apartment, then on Sunday night Kageyama and Yachi would take the train back and do it all again the next weekend. It was all working out surprisingly well.

And what continued to surprise Yachi was her growing relationship with Kageyama. She hadn’t expected to become so close to him, but each day she realized that there’s was no way she wouldn’t have. But more importantly, she realized how much she loved it.

Having their universities so close to one another, they often spent weekdays in and out of each other’s dorms. Regular study sessions became study and hanging out, which became just hanging out, which led to never needing a reason to be together. Kageyama would often spend the night in Yachi’s dorm and lots of times Yachi would go to Kageyama’s dorm just to relax or watch TV with him. And when one of them would talk with Hinata on the phone, the other would sit next or lay next to them offering comments. 

Within the first few months of school, they had become so inseparable, people would often assume Kageyama was the “volleyball playing boyfriend who went to another school.” Yachi understood how people would see that. She saw how close they were and how that would seem to people on the outside. But she began to wonder herself; what really was their relationship? 

It was obvious that they were best friends. But they were also dating Hinata, what did that make them to each other? 

“Kageyama?” Yachi whispered one night as they laid in her bed. After forcing themselves to complete some homework, they got bored and watched a movie on Kageyama’s laptop leading to them to laying in her bed, her head resting on his chest with his arm holding her close. “Are you awake?”

“No,” Kageyama mumbled, nuzzling his nose against the top of her head. “What is it?”

“Are you my boyfriend?” Yachi asked not sure how else to get to the information she wanted to know. 

“I think so,” Kageyama nodded slightly. “Is that ok with you?”

“Yeah,” Yachi said settling in more comfortably. 

“Are...are you my...girlfriend?” he asked carefully. 

“Well that’s how that works right?” Yachi joked lightly. “Are you ok with that?”

“Yeah I am,” Kageyama nodded. Releasing her held breath, Yachi wrapped her arms more securely around Kageyama’s chest, throwing her leg over his. His fingers traced the line of her spine under her Tshirt as they both drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story!!!!

#  Kageyama 

Sex was never something Kageyama ever gave much thought. It had never really held his interest the way it had for many of his classmates and friends over the years. When all the boys in his classes first starting talking about masturbation, Kageyama was much more interested in learning volleyball. When they all were discovering porn, Kageyama was focused on perfecting his jump spike. And by the time he got to high school and having sex was a main topic of interest, he still hadn’t seen the appeal. 

He thought things would change when he realized his feelings for Hinata. Kageyama thought that maybe his wanting to be with and hold Hinata was really his wanting to have sex with him. But even after confessing and starting to date and dating for a while, he still hadn’t really had any “true” sexual urges towards Hinata. 

This led to many awkward moments when they first started dating. It was evident by their third date that Hinata obviously had some sexual intentions towards him. Kageyama had been walking him home after their date at the movies when Hinata pulled him by the hand he was already holding into the small park at the bottom of the mountain road he lived on. Taken by surprise, Kageyama was not ready for the flurry of hands and lips Hinata attacked him with. Backing him up against a tree, Hinata pressed his mouth on Kageyama’s and kissed him with what Kageyama could only describe as desperate urgency. 

“Wait wait wait,” Kageyama gasped turning his head away from Hinata. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Hinata asked, his hands moving down to rest on Kageyama’s waist. 

“You can’t… you can’t just kiss me out of nowhere!” Kageyama said feeling his face heating up with embarrassment. 

“But we’re dating,” Hinata said like that was a valid enough reason. “And I wanted to kiss you.”

“I... kissing is fine it’s just…” Kageyama swallowed uncomfortably. 

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked taking his hands off Kageyama. He took a small step back letting Kageyama stand up off the tree. 

“I don’t…” Kageyama began warily. “Kissing leads to other stuff and I don’t think I want to yet…”

“That’s ok,” Hinata nodded. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m so sorry.”

“No no it’s fine,” Kageyama said quickly. “I… I should have said something. I’m just… I’m not sure and… I don’t know whether I want to do all the stuff that you want to do and I—”

“Kageyama, what I want to do is just be with you,” Hinata said interrupting his panicked speech. “I mean I like kissing you and I think about doing other stuff with you but if that’s not what you want or if you’re not ready for it then I totally understand.”

“Really?” Kageyama breathed. 

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded taking a step closer to Kageyama and taking his hand. “I can’t say I won’t want to, you know, do stuff with you. But if you don’t ever want to, then that’s ok too.”

Kageyama had felt a sense of extreme relief when Hinata told him that. Though that hadn’t been the end of the awkwardness. There were many moments where Hinata clearly wanted more and was holding himself back for Kageyama’s sake, much to Kageyama’s embarrassment. Several times Hinata would have to pull away while they were kissing to “calm himself down” as he would often put it. Every so often Kageyama would feel Hinata growing fidgety and restless in his arms while he was holding him as they lie in bed. And a few times Hinata had to excuse himself to the bathroom after a particularly intense kissing session. 

But Kageyama hadn’t yet ever felt anything similarly stir in himself. Even as he would lay in his bed with Yachi, holding her body close to his, all the feelings that so many of his teammates would talk about when they would boast about sleeping with their girlfriends had yet to happened to him.Yet it wasn’t for lack of trying that Kageyama hadn’t yet felt the stirring of need for sexual contact. His search history was littered with porn searches as he tried to find something that would interest him. But each search would only provide him with more disappointment. 

“Maybe you just don’t like porn,” Hinata suggested one night after Kageyama expressed his frustration over the phone. “And masturbating and stuff.”

“Oh my god,” Kageyama said, glad Hinata couldn’t see his face turning red. 

“What did he say?” Yachi asked from her place at the foot of Kageyama’s bed where she had her homework spread out. 

“I— nothing,” Kageyama said quickly. 

“Probably something about sex if you’re that red,” Yachi smirked. 

“Have you ever tried masturbating?” Hinata asked. 

“I mean...yeah I have,” Kageyama answered uncomfortably. 

“And?” Hinata pressed. 

“And nothing, I...you know...finished,” he cringed. 

“Wait are you talking about ejacuating?” Yachi asked lifting her head up from her homework. “Kageyama do you masturbate?” 

“Why does everyone want to know this!?” Kageyama cried. 

“You brought it up,” Hinata laughed. 

“No I said that no porn has ever interested me and I don’t think that I’ll ever have a want or use for it,” Kageyama explained. “And that I was annoyed by the fact that I can’t seem to find out why I, you know, get boners and stuff.”

“Well it’s normal to get random erections,” Yachi said logically. “Ones that aren’t caused by any sexual desire. And just because you don’t like masturbating to porn doesn’t make you abnormal.”

“I guess,” Kageyama sighed. 

“Wait what did Yachi say? I can’t hear her,” Hinata whined from the phone. 

“She said guys just have erections and not liking porn is not abnormal,” Kageyama repeated. 

“She’s right,” Hinata agreed. “I mean I don’t always like jacking off to porn.”

“Yeah but what I’m saying is that you have sexual desires and I don’t,” Kageyama frowned. “I’m just...wrong.”

“You’re not wrong,” Yachi said abandoning her homework and crossing the bed over to Kageyama. She sat next to him and laced her fingers with his. “You’re probably just asexual.”

“Yeah that’s what I was thinking,” Hinata said on the phone. “Did Yachi move closer? I can hear her now.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama breathed giving Yachi a half smile. “That could be it I guess.”

“And that doesn’t make you wrong. Not at all,” Yachi said softly. 

“And what if that means I don’t ever want to have sex?” Kageyama whispered worriedly. 

“Then you don’t have sex,” Hinata said gently. “Neither of us is ever going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“And you guys are...ok with that?” Kageyama asked delicately. 

“We are totally ok with that.”

* * *

Kageyama totally wasn’t ok with that though. Something about the blanket term of “asexual” didn’t sit right with him. As soon as Yachi had said it he went straight to google to learn as much as he could. And after article upon article upon article of information, Kageyama came to three important conclusions. 

One, that he didn’t find the thought of sex inherently off putting. That was a surprising conclusion to come to. Kageyama had assumed that people who had no interest in sex and porn and sexuality would talk about sex like it was horrible. But what he found were people like him who talked about and dealt with and even had sex without being entirely negative about it. And as he thought on it and he found that he could agree with that. 

Two, he most definitely responded to sexual arousal. Kageyama realized that he would probably never seek out to sexual contact but if and when he would be aroused, the act of dealing with his arousal until gone wasn’t a particularly unpleasant one, but one he actually sort of enjoyed. A discovery he made after deciding to find the quickest method of ridding himself of morning wood. 

And three, he had no sexual desire for any one person. Though seemingly the easiest and most obvious conclusion to be drawn, Kageyama actually found that one hardest to justify. He knew that he felt desire for intimate contact; for instance he desired to hold and kiss Hinata and he desired to lay and press his body along Yachi’s. Yet for him, he found it difficult to draw the line between what was intimacy and what was sexual. For that he asked Yachi and Hinata, but not in the best way. 

“You do you think about me?” Kageyama asked looking at his partners across Hinata’s small kitchen table. They both looked up at him with matching confused looks. “You know, like, sexually.”

“What?” Hinata said flatly mid bite of his cereal. 

“Do you guys you know like… think about me...sexually?” 

“It’s seven in the morning,” Yachi said tiredly, her hands wrapped around a large coffee mug. 

“So do you guys not think about sex in the morning?” Kageyama asked looking between them. 

“I don’t think in the morning at all,” Hinata said. 

“Yeah,” Yachi agreed. 

“Ok but what about not in the morning?” Kageyama pressed, putting his spoon into his cereal bowl. “Do you guys have sexual thoughts about me?”

“Why are you asking?” Hinata frowned. 

“Because I honestly want to know,” Kageyama shrugged. 

“But…” Yachi furrowed her brow at him. “Why?”

“I just do,” Kageyama said trying for nonchalance. 

“I mean...yeah,” Hinata gave in after a few moments. “Like you’re my boyfriend and I’m attracted to you, in like a physical way, not just emotionally and stuff.” They both looked at Yachi who slumped in her seat slightly embarrassed. 

“I have...those kind of thoughts about you from time to time,” Yachi admitted quietly. “I try not to have them too often because I know that it wouldn’t do me any good to think about something that clearly makes you uncomfortable.”

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” Kageyama shook his head.

“It doesn’t?” Hinata repeated. 

“Well, I just don’t care about it,” Kageyama shrugged. “Like I don’t think about it and I won’t go out of my way for it. But it doesn’t make me uncomfortable.”

“That...that’s good to know,” Hinata said nodding his head slowly. “But why did you want to know if we think about you in that way?”

“Because I don’t think about you guys like that,” Kageyama said taking a spoonful of cereal. “I mean at least, I think I don’t.”

“What do you mean?” Yachi asked. 

“Like, I think about holding your hands or kissing you guys maybe even cuddling with you,” Kageyama explained. “But I never think about having sex with you guys. Or if I get a boner and I jack off to get rid of it, I only focus on the actual feeling of it but I don’t like, fantasize.”

“...wait you masturbate? Since when!?” Hinata asked excitedly. 

“That’s your take away?” Kageyama frowned. 

“I think what Hinata meant to say was that we are surprised of your interest in that form of  sexual activity,” Yachi said throwing a glare at Hinata. 

“Yeah...that’s what I meant,” Hinata nodded. 

“Well I mean, I don’t really think about anyone it’s more about the feeling of it for me,” Kageyama said looking down at his bowl. “I just wanted to know if that was normal or not.”

“Of course it’s normal,” Yachi said placing her hand on his arm. “There’s nothing about you or how you feel or what you do that isn’t normal. Everyone is just different.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama smiled softly.

* * *

 

“Ok I think I got it,” Yachi said to Kageyama about a week later. 

“Got what?” He asked shifting closer to Hinata on his bed in his dorm so she could sit on his right side. 

“What I think you could identify as,” Yachi said climbing onto the bed with her laptop. “I think I figured it out.”

“That was fast,” Hinata commented moving Kageyama’s pillow behind him so he could be more comfortable. 

“Ok,” Yachi said pulling up several tabs on her computer. “I think you’re Autochorissexual.”

“Autocris–what now?” Kageyama repeated pulling the laptop closer to himself. 

“Autochorissexual,” Yachi said again. “It’s people who identify as asexual and have no sexual attraction to people, but enjoy masturbating and are neutral about the idea of having sex with someone.”

“Hey that sounds like you,” Hinata said happily. 

“Yeah it does actually,” Kageyama said with a soft smile feeling a weird pressure release from inside him. 

“I mean there are other markers for it, but not everyone feels the same way, and you can still identify as Autochorissexual without meeting all the criteria,” Yachi explained scrolling down the webpage. 

“That’s...wow,” Kageyama breathed. 

“See,” Yachi said softly, “you’re completely normal. Just a bit more rare.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama whispered looking up at her. She gave him a tender smile and caressed his cheek gently. Feeling grateful, Kageyama leaned down and closed the distance between them capturing her lips with his. He pulled back slowly, sliding his nose along hers. “Thank you.”

“No problem, I just want you to be happy,” she breathed. 

“Hey if you guys are kissing I want to be part of it too,” Hinata said getting up on his knees on the bed. 

“Of course,” Kageyama said closing the laptop and placing it on floor. And as he was smothered in kisses by his partners, Kageyama felt himself grow a little bit more secure in himself with each passing moment. 


	4. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the angst begins dun dun dun

#  Hinata

A month before his college graduation Hinata realized two things: One, that he was desperately and mind bendingly in love with his partners who were also in love with each other. And two, that only one of them had explained their relationship to their parents. 

It wasn’t like they planned not to tell their parents about their slightly unconventional relationship, but they just never got around to sitting them down and explaining it. Hinata wanted to tell his mom but anytime he’d talk about Yachi and Kageyama, she took it as them being best friends. He never meant to keep it from her, but he felt that he didn’t know how to tell her now that it’s been so long. 

“My parents don’t know either,” Kageyama admitted quietly when Hinata mentioned that he hadn’t told his mom yet. Hinata looked at his boyfriend who was purposely avoiding his gaze, staring up at the ceiling as the three of them lay curled together on Hinata’s bed. 

“About either of us?” Yachi asked from Kageyama’s other side. She lifted her head off his chest to look at his face. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama breathed. 

“I don’t know how to tell her,” Hinata whispered worriedly. “I’m afraid she’ll think we’re...I don’t even know.”

“My parents aren’t exactly…” Kageyama began swallowing thickly. “Well I haven’t told them because they wouldn’t understand.”

“I get that,” Yachi nodded resting her head back on Kageyama’s chest. 

“I don’t know what my mom would think,” Hinata sighed. “And that’s what keeps me from doing anything. But I feel horrible about.”

“Well if your mom will take it anything like my mom did then we’ll be fine,” Yachi reasoned. 

“I hope so,” Hinata said quietly. He turned to settle in closer to Kageyama, wrapping his arm around his middle and hurrying his face in his side. “I think I’m gonna tell her.”

“We’ll all go with you,” Yachi said setting her hand on top of Hinata’s and squeezing gently. “You don’t have to do that alone.”

“Thanks,” Hinata mumbled. 

“Will you guys come with me?” Kageyama asked meekly. Hinata lifted his head slightly to see the anxious fear on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Of course.”

* * *

 

“It’s going to be fine,” Yachi whispered into Hinata’s ear as they sat on Hinata’s mom’s couch. Sitting between Yachi and Kageyama, Hinata felt the nervous churning in his gut building with each passing moment. 

“I know,” Hinata lied, giving her a fleeting smile. 

“So did I forget a birthday? Or a national holiday?” Hinata’s mom said setting down the tray of cookies on the coffee table as she sat down in the armchair across from them. “What do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my three favorite graduating college students?” 

Hinata took a deep breath, feeling the nerves twist his gut. He felt both Kageyama and Yachi put their hands on his back in comfort. Deciding it was better to just say it than to prolong it, Hinata looked up at his mom. 

“Mom,” he began, his voice shaky. “I have...I have to tell you something.”

“Ok...” his mom said, seeing the serious looks on their faces. “Is...is something wrong?”

“No, not wrong I just…” Hinata bite his lip, unsure how to say it. “I didn’t—we didn’t mean to not tell you for so long, I just didn’t know how.”

“Shouyou what is it?” His mom asked looking worried. “You’re starting to sca–”

“We’re dating,” Hinata said quickly before his mother could even finish her thought. “All three of us. We’re all dating each other. Kageyama is my and Yachi’s boyfriend and Yachi is my and Kageyama’s girlfriend. I’m dating them both. The three of us. Together.” 

There was a long pause. Hinata couldn’t breathe as he waited for his mom’s response. Everything that could possibly go wrong ran through his mind like a film he never wanted to see. He felt Kageyama and Yachi move closer to him and he instantly felt marginally better remembering that he wasn’t doing this alone. 

“Ok.” His mom gave him a soft smile. “You guys are all dating. Ok.” 

“You’re...not not disappointed?” Hinata said carefully. 

“Why would I be?” his mom asked. 

“Because...because…” he trailed off. He couldn’t think of a real reason for his mom to be disappointed. “Because I didn’t tell you.” 

“I’m not… disappointed you didn’t tell me,” his mom said gently. “I understand why you would have wanted to tell me in your own time. All of you really,” she said looking at the three of them. 

“So… so you’re ok with this? With me? And them?” Hinata asked. 

“Are you happy?” she questioned softly. 

“Yes,” Hinata nodded. 

“Then that’s all I care about.”

* * *

 

“We don’t have to do this,” Hinata whispered in Kageyama’s ear as they sat around his parents dining room table. “If you don’t want to tell them, then we don’t.” 

“I know,” Kageyama whispered back, eyeing his mom to maker sure she couldn’t hear them. “But you guys already did and I don’t know how they’ll react unless I try.” 

“Ok,” Hinata nodded, trying to hide his worry. “We’re both here for you.” Kageyama gave him a half smile, that seemed to be instantly taken over by anxiety. Hinata looked across the table at where Yachi sat next to Kageyama’s mom, and gave her a fleeting smile. 

They both glanced at Kageyama’s dad who sat at the head of the table. His presence had always scared Hinata, even on a normal day. But today, with the weight of what they were going to tell him resting on his mind, Hinata couldn’t help but feel extra frightened by him. His dark hair and dark eyes which matched Kageyama’s only in color, had a dullness to it. He barely had made eye contact or conversation during the course of dinner and as Kageyama’s mom fluttered over with dessert, Hinata feared they’d come for no reason. 

“Mom? Dad?” Kageyama began, taking in a fortifying breath. Hinata stopped his hand from reaching for the dessert, afraid he’d get caught in the crossfire. 

“Yeah Sweetie?” his mom said smiling up at him. 

“I…” Kageyama trailed off glancing between Hinata and Yachi. “I have something to tell you guys.” 

“Well spit it out,” his dad grunted. 

“Right,” Kageyama nodded, clearing his throat.  “I um… I’m dating.”

“That’s wonderful dear,” his mom cooed.

“Well it’s about time,” his father scowled. “What’s her name?” 

“Um...yes…” Kageyama stumbled. Hinata watched his boyfriend struggle, wishing there was a way to embrace him without that backfiring horrifically. “I’m um...I’m dating Yachi,” he said gesturing to Yachi who sent him a comforting smile. 

“You could do worse,” his father shrugged after giving Yachi and appraising look. Yachi deflated in her seat, and Hinata had to fight the urge to punch him. 

“I’m also dating Hinata,” Kageyama said quietly. 

“What!?” his dad asked angrily, shocked. 

“Sweetie I don’t understand,” his mom said looking at him confused. “I thought you just said you were dating Yachi?”

“I am,” Kageyama swallowed, looking at his mother nervously. “I’m dating Yachi and Hinata. Both of them.” 

“What, at the same time?” his dad asked incredulously. 

“Yes,” kageyama noded. 

“What of modern nonsense is that!?” he raised his voice. 

“Honey, you don’t need to yell,”his mother said to her husband. 

“Excuse me, but your son just told us that he is involved in some...some...nasty perverted threeway,” his dad yelled. 

“It’s not a perverted, it’s polyamory–” Kageyama began before he was interrupted. 

“It’s not the right way of doing things,” he yelled again, banging his hand on the table. Hinata took quick shallow breaths, watching Yachi flinch every time Kageyama’s dad moved. Kageyama breathing heavily and glaring at his father. 

“There is no right way, this is just my way!” Kageyama yelled back. 

“You’re doing it the wrong way!” his father bellowed. “You mean to tell me you’re gay too!?” 

“I’m not anything!” Kageyama shouted across the table. “And it doesn’t matter anyway!” 

“Yes it does, I’m not having you do your perverted nonsense in my house!” His father yelled standing up from the table.

“Honey please,” his mom begged, her voice thin and trembling. “There’s no need to yell. We have guests.” Hinata didn’t feel like a guest, but more like a hostage. 

“I’m not doing anything in your house!” Kageyama screamed. 

“Definitely not, because you won’t be coming back here!” his father roared before stomping out of the dining room. 

“Honey please!” his mom pleaded as his father left the room. She turned to Kageyama who was fuming, his hand clenched in fists on the table. “Your...your father doesn’t know what he’s saying...he’s just not knowledgeable of this kind of …” She looked around at all three of them, “thing.”

“It’s not a thing, it’s my relationship,” Kageyama said forcefully. “A relationship that I’ve been in since the end of high school.”

“Please don’t tell your father that,” she begged. “Let me talk to him, ok? Convince him...that...that…”

“There’s nothing to convince him of,” Kageyama said stepping back from the table and slamming the chair forward. “I knew this would end up this way. I’ll come back and collect my things when he’s not here.”

“Tobio no, please. We can sort this,” his mother said. “You won’t be in your...your relationship forever right?”

Hinata couldn’t help but feel hurt at that implication. Like their relationship, because it had one extra person than usual, was wrong and could never last. He turned and saw Kageyama’s face; he’d never seen him so angry. Hinata watched him, worried he would say something he might regret. But Kageyama took a deep breath and stood up straight. 

“Goodbye mother,” he said in low and final tone. With that he swiftly turned around and walked towards the front door. Not wanting to be left behind, Yachi and Hinata scrambled out of their seats and ran after Kageyama. Hinata took Yachi’s trembling hand, intertwining their fingers together as they walked over to where Kageyama was standing in the middle of the quiet suburban road. 

“Hey,” Hinata said thickly, getting Kageyama’s attention. 

“Sorry you guys had to see that,” Kageyama exhaled, running his hands down his face. 

“Tobio, we love you. We’re your partners, we want to be there for you no matter what you have to do,” Yachi said putting a comforting hand on his arm. 

“I love you guys too,” Kageyama croaked, his voice thick with emotion. “I’m just so sorry that my parents...he said so much...I’m just not…”

“Tobio,” Hinata said softly he let go Yachi’s hand to pull Kageyama into a hug. “What they think doesn’t matter. The only people who really matter are the three of us. And we are happy and we have so much love that we’re going to last ten times as long as any two-person relationship. So please don’t cry.”

“Ok,” Kageyama nodded, a few tears spilling onto Hinata’s neck. Hinata held him close, feeling Yachi wrap her arms around them both. And as Kageyama cried quietly and they all stood in the street together, Hinata couldn’t help but think that despite how gloomy things seem right now, that they were going to be ok. 


	5. Yachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i hadn't done sustained updates, it was Christmas and i couldn't really get to my computer to update. but i'm back now! this time with porn lol 
> 
> *warning* descriptions of sexual situations

#  Yachi

After 3 months of searching and comparing and complaining and arguing and compromising, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi all decided on one apartment to rent. There had been a lot of debating between the three of them on various aspects of what their apartment should be like. Hinata wanted something a bit older looking with multiple bedrooms so people could come to stay. Kageyama however, wanted something more modern, with large open spaces and big kitchen. Yachi just wanted somewhere they could all live together with a bedroom big enough to have an extra wide king sized bed; she was more than over sharing small beds with two other people. 

It took a while and it was far from easy, but eventually the three of them settled on an apartment they all liked. It was not completely modern apartment that fell somewhere in the middle of what Kageyama and Hinata wanted. It had 2 bedrooms and a large open space with a large kitchen that fed into the living room and dining room. It was bright and airy with tall windows that let in a lot of light and an extra wide master bedroom so they could all fit comfortably. There was a small balcony outside their bedroom and a soaking tub in their bathroom. It was completely perfect for them. 

Move in day was a surprisingly complicated process.  Yachi and Kageyama had rented a moving van to haul their stuff to the new apartment. They had expected to unload the van between the three of them, and take several more trips that day, bring their stuff to the building. However, when they first arrived at the building they saw Hinata standing at the front of a whole group of people waiting to help unload their stuff. Apparently Hinata had asked Kenma for help who enlisted Kuroo, who convinced Bokuto, who dragged Akaashi along, who forced Tsukishima to help, who brought Yamaguchi with him. Yachi hadn’t been expecting all the help, coerced or otherwise, but it was nice to have. 

Between the nine of them, they unpacked and unloaded all of their belongs way faster than Yachi had anticipated. And by the time they had placed in all their furniture the three of them had spent the past week buying and even set up their new king sized bed in their bedroom, it was barely sunset.

“Thanks for the pizza,” Bokuto said through a mouth full of food later on that night. 

“It was the least we could do for helping us move in,” Yachi said reaching over and grabbing a slice from the box on their new coffee table. They all were sat around the living room, on the floor, and the couch, and the chairs, exhausted from lifting boxes. She took her plate and settled on the floor next to Hinata and in between Kageyama’s legs. 

“Yeah it was a big help,” Hinata smiled at his friends. “We wouldn’t have been able to do so much without your help.”

“Maybe you should pay us instead of buying us pizza,” Tsukishima suggested sarcastically from the floor across from them. 

“Maybe you shut up enjoy the free pizza,” Kageyama suggested back. 

“Testy,” Tsukishima sneered taking a bite of his food. 

“This is a very nice apartment though,” Akaashi said trying to change the subject. “It’s really spacious.”

“Yeah with plenty of room for you guys to christen the apartment,” Kuroo winked, resting his chin atop Kenma’s head who sat on the floor between his legs. 

“What do you mean?” Yachi said furrowing her brow. 

“You know like  _ christen the apartment _ ,” Bokuto emphasized wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, nudging Akaashi on the floor next to him. 

“Yeah like,” Kuroo placed his hands on Kenma’s hips in front of him and made a crude, sexual motion. “Christen the apartment.” Kenma, who was obviously used to his boyfriend’s antics, ignored him and continued eating. 

“Oh,” Yachi said taken aback. “You mean like…”

“Sex,” Akaashi said flatly, looking at his boyfriend with a slight frown. “They’re talking about having sex.” Yachi could feel her cheeks heating up and she didn’t even want to look at her boyfriends. She could only imagine what Kageyama’s reaction must be. 

“Of course they’re talking about sex,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “They would associate that with moving in.”

“You’re one to talk,” Yamaguchi said quietly, taking a bite of pizza. Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend with a mix of shock and embarrassment, his face almost instantly turning pink. 

“Ooh Tsukki, you sly dog,” Bokuto whistled. Yamaguchi only smirked as Tsukki ate his pizza in embarrassed silence. 

“Apparently we’re not the only ones who think of sex when we move into a new place,” Kuroo grinned. 

“We hadn’t even moved in yet,” Yamaguchi smirked smugly, causing Tsukishima go grow redder. 

“Damn Tsukki,” Bokuto cheered. “Even Akaashi waited until we had brought in all the boxes. And usually he’s...feisty.”

“Feisty?” Yachi repeated glancing at Akaashi’s unamused face. 

“Yeah,” Bokuto smiled looking lovingly at Akaashi. 

“Um…” Hinata swallowed. “Well ok then.” 

“Even when Kenma moved into my apartment he was totally all over me,” Kuroo said softly, resting his cheek on top of Kenma’s head. “We probably christened every room in the–”

“Ok, that's enough,” Kageyama interrupted. Yachi was grateful for Kageyama stopping Kuroo from continuing, only to save her the embarrassment of picturing them have sex. 

“I don’t even think we thought that was a thing,” Hinata said squirming in his seat. 

“Yeah I didn’t know,” Yachi said nervously. 

“Really, you didn’t know?” Bokuto asked. Yachi shook her head. “Yeah there’s something about moving in that just makes you want to fu—”

“Alright,” Kageyama said before Bokuto could finish. “Thanks for coming.”

“You’ll all be saying that later,” Kuroo winked. Yachi didn’t know she could turn any redder.

* * *

 

The first time Yachi and Hinata had sex was in their first year of college. They had already been dating a few months and hadn’t really gone past general hand and mouth stuff. But as they sat on Hinata’s couch, not really watching the movie on the TV, they started feeling a little heated. 

Soft touches became pulls closer which became tight grips and soon Hinata and Yachi had they clothes discarded in the floor next to them. Despite it being their first time, they wasted no time in getting to what they really wanted. Once Hinata had three fingers in Yachi and she was a moaning writhing mess beneath him, he quickly took back his hand and hastily fit a condom on. 

Kneeling above her on the couch, Hinata held Yachi’s leg up as he slid into her pulsing heat. Instantly wrapping her legs around his waist, Yachi pulled Hinata down for a kiss just as he began to thrust into her. It wasn’t the best or the longest sex they’d ever had, but it was their first. 

Once they did finally have sex for the first time, it was like a whole new world had opened up for them. Hinata and Yachi went from being nervous about touching each other, to having mind bendingly ridiculously incredible sex, constantly. Anytime they had a few minutes alone, they would be on top of each other. And sometimes even when they weren’t completely alone. Kageyama’s apathy towards sex gave they almost free reign to indulge themselves whenever, even when Kageyama was there. 

Yachi could recall the first few times she was having sex with Hinata, and Kageyama had been around them, or in the apartment or dorm they were staying in. How awkward she felt. At first, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Kageyama didn’t appreciate them being so intimate around him, and that she was doing stuff with his boyfriend, despite Hinata also being with her. But after a while, Kageyama sat her down and explained to her that she really had nothing to worry about; she and Hinata were free to be as intimate as they liked, and Kageyama didn’t have any sexual attraction therefore was not jealous of their sex life. 

That launched them into completely new territory; one that Yachi was more than willing to be in, now that she knew things were ok with Kageyama. Hinata and her spent less time bothering to find seclusion when Kageyama was around, and more time just actually fucking. It became totally normal for them to grind as they made out while the three of them watched a movie. Or for Hinata to perch Yachi on his kitchen counter and go down on her as Kageyama filtered in and out of the kitchen. And on multiple occasions, Kageyama would come into the room while Hinata was up to the hilt in Yachi. 

At first Yachi still felt an awkwardness about it. But as time went on, and her relationship with Kageyama grew until they both were just as deeply in love as either of them was with Hinata, Yachi became more and more at ease with their situation until it was completely normal. 

It became totally normal for Kageyama to tenderly run his fingers through Hinata’s hair as Yachi went down on him. Or for Yachi to turn and kiss Kageyama in bed while Hinata fingered her. And a few times, Yachi would lay her back against Kageyama’s chest, their fingers intertwined, as Hinata slowly thrust into her occasionally leaning forward to kiss Kageyama.

And as his confidence in his own sexuality increased, Kageyama’s involvement in the sexual side of their relationship rose. He became more sure of himself and that he wanted to participate, if just for the physical feeling of being with them. Yachi and Hinata welcomed him in with open arms, taking things slowly as Kageyama acclimated to that level of intimacy after years of thinking he would never even try. 

There was a certain adjustment period for Hinata and Yachi as well. It was unexpectedly difficult to understand that Kageyama didn’t feel the same sexual drive as they did. For Yachi, she understood theoretically how someone could enjoy the physical feeling of sex without ever feeling the sexual desire of another person. But in the midst of wet mouths and dragging fingernails and whispered names, Yachi would see Kageyama splayed out on the bed and feel how much she wanted him and couldn’t understand why he didn’t want her the same way. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you,” Kageyama told her when she confessed her worries to him. “I just don’t...want...anyone. Not like that. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him as they laid on his dorm bed. 

“I know I just…” she frowned. “I’m not even upset and like...I understand, but I can’t help but feel like...there’s something wrong with me? Like I’m not good enough.”

“Hitoka you know that’s not true at all,” Kageyama said seriously. “I love you and I’m in love with you. You are perfect. Don’t ever think there’s something wrong with you.”

“But I can’t help it,” Yachi said looking up at him. “When I look at you I see my boyfriend who I love, who is beautiful and kind and caring and I have these...these urges towards you and it makes me feel like I’m doing something wrong because I know you don’t feel that way towards me.”

“You don’t think I love you?” Kageyama said furrowing his brow. “Or that I think you’re beautiful and kind and caring? I feel the exact same way about you.”

“But I think about doing all kinds of like...sexual things with you and I know you don’t think of me that way,” she explained. 

“Hitoka, just because I don’t feel sexual attraction like you, doesn’t mean I don’t like or want to be with you like that,” Kageyama said earnestly. “I do it because I want to. Because it feels good. Because it’s you and I love you. For me it has nothing to do with sexual attraction because I just don’t feel that. So when I’m with you and Hinata it’s deeper than me just thinking you’re beautiful—which you are. It’s that I want to be as close to you as possible because I love you.”

Yachi felt a lot better after their conversation. In fact, it changed the way she viewed their whole relationship. She understood that Kageyama would never find them sexually attractive, but that didn’t mean he didn’t mean it when he called them beautiful or gorgeous. That their sex wasn’t wrong or hurtful because Kageyama didn’t feel the same, but actually more amazing because he wanted Hinata and Yachi because he loved them, regardless of their looks. 

So by the time they were slowly undressing each other on their new shared bed on the first night in their apartment, Yachi reveled in the comfort of their practiced motions. Each languid kiss and gentle touch felt like another step closer to home. 

Yachi felt completely at ease as Hinata and Kageyama slowly worked off their clothes, pausing every few moments to share in a deep kiss. Kneeling behind Yachi, Hinata ran his hands down her stomach gripping at her waist. Yachi sat leaning back against Hinata’s bare chest, tilting her head up so she could nip at his neck. At her legs, Kageyama carefully pulled down her pants, tugging them off each leg. He kissed his way up her thighs until he reached the waistband of her pale blue panties. She let out a small gasping breath against Hinata’s neck as Kageyama tucked his fingers underneath the waistband and began to remove them. She felt Hinata moved his hands up to cup her breasts just as Kageyama completely took off her panties. 

With her shirt raked up under her chin, Yachi could only watch as Kageyama spread her legs and placed soft kisses up the inside of her thighs. Reaching behind her, Yachi threaded her fingers through Hinata’s hair as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. She let out breathy moan as Kageyama gave her a few tentative licks up at the wetness between her legs. 

Hinata ground up against her back as she writhed in place. Trying to keep her legs spread open, she closed her eyes so that she couldn’t see Kageyama staring up at her from between her legs. She felt his tongue press into her, twisting around in the way he had quickly learn best reduced Yachi to a moaning mess. Desperate to keep herself from crying out, she brought her hand to her mouth only to have Hinata remove it. 

She couldn’t help but let out a gasping moan as Kageyama began to rub her clit as he sucked gently at her. She could feel that Hinata was painfully hard behind her but she couldn’t move to do anything about it if she wanted to. Weakly grasping at Hinata’s face, Yachi whimpered until he bent his head down to kiss her. The kiss was angled oddly and a bit awkward but Yachi knew she needed the feeling of the press of their lips together. 

“Lay down,” Hinata whispered pulling back. He moved out from begin her, carefully laying her down on the bed beneath her as he moved around her. Giving her one last kiss, he moved down the bed until he was kneeling behind Kageyama who still had his mouth on Yachi and was enthusiastically licking and sucking at her. 

Yachi watched as Hinata kissed down Kageyama’s spine, propping him on his knees so he could spread his cheeks apart and have access to his hole. Yachi could see when Hinata would lick at Kageyama because it would send a shiver down Kageyama’s spine that would startle his movement on her. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could better see Hinata licking his way into Kageyama, as Kageyama ate her out with a level of enthusiasm that sent her eyes rolling back in her head. 

“Fuck…” she moaned as Kageyama swiped his tongue slowly up and down. Tilting her head back she ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing whole chunks of it in her hand and tugging lightly. 

“I think you’re almost ready for me,” she heard Hinata coo at Kageyama who nodded slightly, keeping his mouth on her. She could hear the click of the lube and ripping of the condom wrapper somewhere where Hinata was. She lifted her head so she could watch Hinata press into him. “Ugh babe, you’re so tight,” Hinata groaned as he slowly slid into Kageyama, his eyes closed and tossed back. 

She watched heavy lidded as Hinata grabbed at his hips and began to fuck into Kageyama. Feeling each thrust Hinata gave to Kageyama, Yachi tightened her thighs around Kageyama’s head. She could feel Kageyama press his fingers into her thighs, prying her legs apart as he dipped his tongue into her at a relentless pace. 

“Fuck—I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” she whimpered pulling at Kageyama’s hair. He continued and quickened his movements on her. Rubbing mercilessly at her clit, Kageyama kept his mouth over her as her hips jerked up as she came with a shout. She spilled into his mouth, as he continued mouthing at her while she worked through her orgasm. 

Just as the feeling became too much to handle, she pushed his head away from her. Taking in a huge breath, he rested his head against the inside of her thigh as Hinata continued to plow into him. Yachi watched as Hinata quickened his pace, gripping at Kageyama’s hips with brutal force. 

“Kageyama— fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Hinata groaned as he fucked into him. “So fucking hot and tight. So good.”

Kageyama moaned against her thigh, his hands still curled around her legs. Hinata’s rhythm became erratic and Yachi could see he was nearing his end. Yachi watched mesmerized as Hinata grabbed at Kageyama’s hair, pushing his face down on Yachi’s still open legs. She could feel Kageyama’s heavy panting on her skin as Hinata shouted as he came. With a guttural moan, Kageyama came, his hands tightening on Yachi’s thighs. 

She watched as Hinata took a few deep breaths before pulling out of Kageyama who, without Hinata holding him up, collapsed on the bed. Hinata pulled off his condom and tied it up, walking out of the bedroom to throw it out. Yachi just laid of the bed, feeling Kageyama regain his breathing against her legs. Hinata came back in, with a warm dish cloth to clean them both up with. 

Once they were cleaned off all come and sweat, they lethargically crawled up on the bed and cuddled close together. Yachi positioned herself between her two boyfriends, laying on her back so they could both huddle against her. Pulling up the covers around them, they all settled in; completely comfortable and incredibly tired. 

“That counts as christening the apartment right?” Hinata asked sleepily, tucking his nude body against Yachi’s. 

“Probably yeah,” Yachi sighed comfortably. 

“I think we’re also supposed to do it in other rooms,” Kageyama mumbled against Yachi’s shoulder. Both Yachi and Hinata lifted their heads to look at him. “Like we should fuck in the kitchen or something.”

“Well ok then,” Hinata smirked. 

“Yeah but let’s do that tomorrow,” Yachi said closing her eyes feeling sleepy and content. 


	6. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!! here's angst lol

#  Kageyama

The thing about three people is that somehow it’s always going to end up as one against two. Whether it was cuddling or kisses or chores or anything, one person would always end up being the odd man out. This was most pronounced when they argued. 

It was just the nature of the beast. Eventually two of them would take one side leaving the other isolated and feeling ganged up on. They tried their best not to take sides but sometimes it was just hard not to. 

Kageyama was probably who felt the most hurt by being left out. Despite being the biggest and strongest member of their relationship, he was also the most sensitive and insecure. He often felt vulnerable and isolated, and it usually took a lot of whispered promises of love and tender kisses from his partners to bring him back from inside his head. 

But they got into an argument. Not even a particularly nasty or bitter argument, just a run of the mill fight. But Kageyama ended up being the one against their two. He then watched them comfort each other, talking softly, telling one another that they were right. And it was the last straw. 

Normally, the next day Kageyama would go to them and apologize, and they would resolve their argument, come to some sort of compromise, and end up in a pile on the couch. But this time, Kageyama didn’t want to apologize, he didn’t feel like he did anything wrong. The next day he saw Hinata and Yachi talking quietly in the kitchen and he did nothing. He walked past them straight to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug, not even offering any form of apology. 

Afterward he just couldn’t bring himself to apologize. The lump in his throat that would gather each time he would even attempt to speak to them and would prevent him from saying anything over a few words. He started pulling away from them. 

It started out with small things; not giving them each a kiss when he came home from work, sitting silently though dinner, getting up extra early and leaving without saying goodbye. He slowly began separating himself from their little unit. Soon, he was barely seeing them in the morning before he left for work, working late, and barely seeing them when he would come home at night. On the weekends he would throw himself at whatever chore needed doing and kept his distance between the other two. Eventually, it became that the only time he really spent with his partners, was when he would crawl into bed with Hinata and Yachi usually already asleep. 

Kageyama continued to keep his distance. And what made it worse was to him it didn’t even feel like they were noticing any changes. It seemed like Hinata and Yachi were perfectly happy with their minor interactions with Kageyama, and he was growing more and more isolated. It wasn’t long until he felt like just a roommate to a seemingly happy couple. 

“So why aren’t you at home with the wives?” Oikawa asked him with a smirk, leaning across the bar. Clicking his tongue with annoyance, Kageyama ignored him, already too tired of telling Oikawa not to call them that. Instead, he pulled his half empty glass of beer closer towards himself and took a long drink, before setting it down again. “Trouble in paradise?”

“It was never paradise,” Kageyama said under his breath, tapping his fingers against the bar he was sitting at.  

“Oh really?” Oikawa said with a raised eyebrow. “I thought you three were the dream team.”

“We have our problems just like anyone else,” Kageyama sighed, trying not to look up at Oikawa. 

“But yet you’re here at my bar, drinking your problems away instead of at home with your wives, fucking your problems away,” Oikawa pointed out. 

“We don’t have any problems right now,” Kageyama said thickly downing the rest of his beer in one go. 

“Your two beers in ten minutes say otherwise,” Oikawa said crossing his arms. 

“Yeah well, I don’t care,” Kageyama sighed. “Give me another one.”

“No way, I’m cutting you off until you tell me what’s wrong,” Oikawa said shaking his head. 

“You know I could go across the street to the store and buy beer,” Kageyama frowned. 

“Yeah, but you won’t,” Oikawa smiled. “Now spill.”

“Ugh,” Kageyama groaned, rolling his eyes. “There’s nothing to say, everything’s fine. I just wanted to relax here for a little bit before I went home.”

“You relaxed with the fist beer, now you’re just stalling,” Oikawa smirked. “Come on Kageyama, you can talk to me.”

“Fine,” Kageyama sighed, pushing his empty glass aside. “I’m going to break up with them when I go home.”

“What!?” Oikawa practically shouted. “Why!? I don’t understand!? You guys have been together forever, why now!?”

“Because…” Kageyama trailed off looking down at his hands on the bar. “I’m just...I’m not as involved in the relationship anymore. I barely see them and it’s been that way for weeks. And they haven’t even noticed. Neither of them have even mentioned that we barely talk anymore and that they never see me. It’s because they have each other. I should have known three people is too many.”

“I’m sure they’ve noticed,” Oikawa said grabbing the empty glass and bringing it to the tap. “They must miss you as much as your missing them.” He filled the glass and handed it too Kageyama who took a long drink from it. “I can’t believe that they would not notice their boyfriend was completely distant.”

“It’s the truth,” Kageyama shrugged, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m pretty much over it at this point. I don’t think I can care anymore.”

“But you love them,” Oikawa pressed. “You’ve loved them for years, why throw all that away because of a few weeks of discomfort?”

“Oikawa, it’s because I love them,” Kageyama said quietly. “It’s because I see how happy they make each other and I know how awkward I am around them. I see how much they’re in love and how much time they spend together and how open they are with each other. I know that no matter how much I try, I’m still just this awkward fucked up person who can’t really sustain the level of happiness that they need and deserve.” He took a deep breath as his fingers played with the edge of the glass. “So it’s easier for everyone if I just end it now. I’m mean we’re all still young, they could find someone else if they really wanted to. If not, they have each other.”

“But what about you Tobio?” Oikawa asked worriedly. “Who do you have?”

“Does it matter?” Kageyama said flatly.

* * *

 

Turning the key to their apartment door, Kageyama quietly walked inside. He placed his bag down on the small table they kept by the door and toes off his shoes. Most of the lights in the apartment were off except for the dim kitchen light they left on during the night.

Kageyama looked down at his phone and saw that it was almost midnight and his partners had definitely already gone to bed. With a sigh Kageyama silently went to the bathroom, showering and washing away all the sweat and stress from his work as a physical therapist. By the time that he left the bathroom feeling clean, he was even more tired. Chucking his clothes in the hamper, he walked into their bedroom, with nothing but a towel on and as quietly as possible, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a pullover.  

“That’s a little much for sleeping don’t you think?” Hinata whispered from behind him. Kageyama turned around and saw that while Yachi was still sound asleep, Hinata was sat up in bed. 

“I’m not tired,” Kageyama lied. He closed his drawer soundlessly and walked out of their bedroom. Going into the kitchen, he heard the bedroom door click closed, and quiet footsteps follow him. 

“Hey,” Hinata breathed, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s waist from behind as he looked into the fridge. “This is like the first time I’ve been awake at night to see you come in.”

“Yeah well um…” Kageyama swallowed, trying to ignore the warmth of Hinata against his back. “I’ve had a ton of extra work ever since Oikawa left the practice. My client load has doubled, so has the paperwork.”

“No I get it,” Hinata exhaled resting his cheek against his back. 

“Right,” Kageyama sighed, closing the fridge. “Um, you should...you should go to bed.” He pulled Hinata’s arms off from around his waist. “It’s late.”

“Come to bed with me,” Hinata said as Kageyama turned around in place. 

“No I’m… I’m not tired yet,” Kageyama said vaguely. 

“That’s ok,” Hinata said settling his hands on Kageyama’s waist. “I just want to cuddle with you. Just hold me until I fall asleep, please?”

“Shouyou, I don’t…” Kageyama backed up, taking Hinata’s hands off him. “Just don’t.”

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked looking up at him with concern. 

“I’m…” Kageyama looked away, feeling his chest constrict. 

“Tobio please tell me what’s wrong, I’m really wor—”

“I’m leaving,” Kageyama said. There was a long silence. “I was going to pack my stuff when I came home but you were awake so I didn’t want to make a scene.”

“You’re leaving us?” Hinata breathed. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama exhaled. 

“W–why?” Hinata trembled. 

“Because it’s just better if I do,” Kageyama said looking down at his feet on the kitchen tile. 

“I don’t understand,” Hinata said, his voice watery and thin. “Why didn’t you tell me you were so unhappy? Or Hitoka?”

“Well that’s the problem isn’t it,” Kageyama swallowed. “You guys has no idea that I was unhappy.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hinata begged. 

“Couldn’t you see it?” Kageyama asked. “Or were you really that ignorant of the fact that I’ve barely seen or talked to or been around you guys for the past like two months. You guys are always together and you don’t even notice I’m not there. It’s the worst feeling seeing that I don’t matter, and it’s worse now that you’ve confirmed it.”

“I haven’t confirmed anything,” Hinata said shaking his head. “Of course we’ve noticed that you’ve been at work late and awake early, we just thought it was because you were working really hard…”

“Well that’s how it began…” Kageyama said biting the inside of his cheek. 

“And now?” Hinata prompted worriedly. 

“Now I just don’t want to come home,” Kageyama said quietly. 

“So you stay out late to be away from us?” Hinata asked thickly. “Do we really make you that unhappy?”

“It’s not that you’re making me unhappy…” Kageyama trailed off. 

“...Is it that someone else is making you happy?” Hinata asked carefully. “If… If there’s someone else you can tell us, we can work something out, it doesn’t have to mean the end—”

“There’s no one else Hinata,” Kageyama sighed. “I’m the someone else. You and Hitoka… I’m just not as important anymore, ok? I see that now. You guys are here, you have each other.”

“But we need you too,” Hinata said with a quiet sob. “You’re...you’re just as important as either of us. We wouldn’t be the same without you. Please, Tobio, please don’t go.”

“This is why I was going to go while you were asleep,” Kageyama said, crossing his arms. “I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

“Then help me understand!” Hinata cried, angrily wiping a tear away. “Try to get me to understand why the person I love more than anything wants to leave me with no real explanation. Please help me understand. Because I don’t want you to go.”

“Shou, I just can’t...do this anymore,” Kageyama said taking a step back, forcing down any emotion that he had. “I can’t be barely here anymore.”

“Then don’t be,” Hinata begged. “Take some time, come home for a bit. Be here with us.”

“What does it matter if I’m here if no one even realizes when I’m not?” Kageyama said feeling a tear slip down his face. “Do I really not matter that much?” 

“You mean the world to us.” The both turned and saw Yachi standing in the archway of the kitchen, a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “Tobio how could you think we don’t notice when you’re not there?”

“Yachi I—”

“How could you think that we could just forget about you?” she asked coming closer. He could see how upset she was as she walked over. “We both love you more than anything— more than we could put into words. And you thinking that you’d be able to just pack some clothes in the middle of the night, and leave without us noticing just goes to show that you obviously don’t care enough about us to see how it would affect us. Because it would. It would very greatly affect us.”

“I just feel so… invisible,” Kageyama swallowed thickly. “Like I’m here but I’m not here. Like I don’t matter in what happens. Sometimes it feels like I’m watching everything from the outside and it wouldn’t matter if I was present or not.”

“Tobio,” Yachi breathed out, taking his hand in hers. “That’s not true at all. It matters a lot. You matter a lot. This isn’t… what you’re feeling right now, this distance and feeling like you don’t matter and we don’t care, this isn’t true.”

“It feels true,” Kageyama said quietly. “It feels like I’m watching my life from afar. Like I don’t matter. You guys are always so close and I’m just… gone.”

“I think I know what this is,” Yachi said quietly. “This is disassociation, it’s a symptom of depression.”

“I’m…” Kageyama began to argue, but all the fight drained out of him. He looked at his partners concerned faces and realized that maybe keeping himself distant was hurting everyone. 

“I think you might be depressed,” Yachi said carefully. 

“I might be,” he breathed out. 

“Tobio, do you feel like this often?” Yachi asked concerned. 

“Over the past couple of months I guess,” Kageyama said thickly. “I just feel like I’m not there when I’m here, and it’s like if I wasn’t there it wouldn’t matter. It’s like I’m watching everything from above me and I can see how much I’m not needed.”

“That’s not true at all,” Yachi said sadly. She took his hands in hers. Kageyama could see the tears building up in her eyes. Glancing at Hinata he could see that he was in a similar state. Kageyama felt horrible. “Tobio we are going to get you the help you need. You’re not unwanted. I know that right now you might not believe it, but please promise me you’re not going to do anything rash until you’ve spoken to someone. Please.”

“Ok,” Kageyama agreed, feeling low. “I promise. I’m sorry I made you feel...feel,” he couldn’t finish his sentence as his lip trembled so much. 

“It’s ok,” Hinata said softly. “We’re just worried about you. We love you, and we’d never want you to feel like this.”

* * *

 

“Tell me about your relationships.” 

Kageyama lifted his eyes up from the piece of paper he was methodically folding and unfolding in his hands to his therapist he’d been seeing for the past few weeks. 

Shimizu Kiyoko came highly recommended and was priced as such. Over the first few appointments he’d had they talked about everything from his job to his friends to why he had come to therapy. He had managed to skirt around the polyamory for awhile but Kageyama knew it was a matter of time before they got to that. 

“What about them?” Kageyama swallowed, hoping to be as vague as possible. 

“Well, when I say relationship, what do you immediately think of?” she asked. “A parental relationship, a platonic relationship, a romantic relationship, a sexual relationship, or something else entirely?”

“Romantic,” Kageyama said looking back down at the paper in his hands. 

“Why is that the one you first think of?”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama said. 

“Are you in a romantic relationship right now?” She asked. 

“Yes.”

“Tell me about your partner,” she said sitting back in her chair. 

“Partners,” Kageyama said glancing up at her quickly. “Partners.” 

“Ok,” she nodded. “Tell me about your partners.” He looked at her for a long moment. 

“That’s it? That’s your reaction?” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“How did you want me to react to knowing that you are in a polyamorous relationship?” she asked leaning a bit forward. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, truly not knowing. “Usually there’s a bit more of a reaction though. Not always positive.”

“Do most people react negatively?” Shimizu asked tilting her head to the side. 

“Well let’s just say that weird looks from waiters is basically the norm for us,” Kageyama huffed. 

“What about your parents?” she questioned. “What was their reaction, if you have told them?”

“Yeah they know,” Kageyama frowned. “Solidly negative, to say the least.”

“And what was your reaction to that?”

“My reaction to how they took me not only telling them that I’m kinda gay but also in a relationship with two people? Well I was kicked out of my house, so not great,” he said sarcastically. 

“And what were your partner’s reactions?”

“They…” Kageyama thought back to that night. How they all took the long two hour long train ride back to Hinata’s apartment just so they could all spend the night together. How they spent the next morning huddled together in a pile on Hinata’s bed. Yachi and Hinata whispered declarations of love and devotion to Kageyama while kissing and holding him. He never felt more loved and cared for. “They were supportive.”

“How did their parents take the news of your relationship?”

“They took it well,” Kageyama said, continuing to fold the paper. 

“Did you ever feel jealous that their parents accepted your relationship and your parents didn’t?” she questioned.

“I…” Kageyama blinked. “I never thought about it like that.”

“What about your partners,” she said. “Tell me about them.”

“Um, ok,” Kageyama nodded, squirming uncomfortably. “There’s my boyfriend, Hinata. He’s um… I started dating him first. Back in highschool. I confessed first.”

“And you guys then took in another partner?”

“No uh...Hinata also started dating Yachi, my girlfriend, in high school too,” Kageyama said. 

“But you weren’t dating her?”

“Not until college,” he continued. “But we’re all, um, together now. We have been for a while.”

“And are you in love with them?” Shimizu asked. 

“I— yes,” Kageyama said thickly. “Very much.”

“How is your relationship?” She asked. 

“Like how is it going right now?”

“Yes, how you feel your relationship is going at the moment?”

“Well obviously not great if in in therapy,” Kageyama frowned sarcastically. 

“You’re not—”

“I was making a joke,” Kageyama sighed. “Sorry, when I get uncomfortable I have a terrible sense of humor.”

“Why does talking about your relationship make you uncomfortable?”

“It… I don’t know,” Kageyama said looking up at her. “I guess that makes me a bad boyfriend.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well aren’t good boyfriends supposed to be super happy to talk about their partners all the time? Shouldn’t I be jumping at the chance to brag about them?”

“Not necessarily,” she shook her head. 

“Hinata would be gushing by now,” Kageyama said with a small fond smile. “He’s always cooing and being all mushy about things. You’d probably have to try to get him to shut up if you asked him about me and Yachi.”

“Do you consider him a good boyfriend?”

“Ye–yeah I do,” Kageyama hesitated slightly. “He’s the only boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“What about Yachi?” 

“Definitely the only girlfriend I’ve ever had,” Kageyama laughed without humor. 

“Do you consider yourself gay?” Shimizu asked. 

“Not… exactly, no,” Kageyama frowned trying to make sense of his thoughts. “I don’t think I’m anything.”

“What about sex?” she questioned. 

“What about it?” Kageyama asked uncomfortably. 

“Your sex life with your partners, how would you classify it?”

“I didn’t think there were different genres of sex lives,” he said sarcastically, earning him a disappointed glare. “Sorry.”

“Then describe it for me,” she clarified. 

“Well ok um,” Kageyama swallowed. “We have sex. Um, like a normal amount, I guess.”

“Do you three all have sex together?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama nodded. “Oh well, um, sometimes they have sex without me. But I don’t really… I don’t feel sexual attraction or like a lot of desire to have sex so unless they like instigate it with me, I’m not going to go out of my way to do it.”

“And how do you feel about them engaging in sex without you?” 

“I don’t care,” he shrugged. “They both want it a lot more than I do so it doesn’t bother me.”

“And do they wait until you’re not there?”

“Not always, sometimes I’m in the room. But when they are in that mode they don’t really pay attention to anything else. Sometimes it’s like I’m not in the room.”

“Do you feel like that often? Like you’re not in the room with them, or invisible to them?”

“Yes,” he breathed out. 

“When else do you feel this way?”

“Sometimes when they are talking about something I don’t know about or wasn’t present for, I feel like I’m not in room with them. Or if they are talking about some plans they have or something they had already done together. A few times they just sit together quietly and I’m know I shouldn’t begrudge them time together but… I just… I feel like I’m not involved any more.”

“Do you ever talk to them about this?”

“Not really, no.”

“Was there ever another time where you felt like you couldn’t talk to the people close to you?”

“Yes,” Kageyama breathed. 

“Tell me about that time.”

“My parents… they… they never made me feel like I was important. I never felt… welcome. I felt distant and alone even when I was younger. They never really… saw me.”

“Are you afraid of becoming your parents Kageyama?” she asked carefully. 

“Yes,” he breathed. “They… They were around my age when they had me and I just,” he worried his lower lip between his teeth. “How am I supposed to be responsible for another human being? I can’t raise a child.”

“But you wouldn’t be alone; that child would have not only one, but two other parents to take of them,” she explained. 

“Hinata and Yachi have mentioned the thought of children and I just…” Kageyama looked away. “I don’t think I should be the biological father. I wouldn’t want to baby to be like me. I’m… not… healthy. And to raise a baby who would be like me. I can’t— I can’t do it.”


	7. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a nice reprieve from the angst last chapter. sorry about that.....actually i'm not lol
> 
> *warning* suggestions of sexual themes

#  Hinata

With a confused look, Hinata knocked on the bathroom door. Glancing over at Kageyama who was still sound asleep on their bed, he tried the knob of their bathroom but the door was locked. 

“Hitoka, are you in there?” Hinata whispered into the door as to not wake up Kageyama. 

“Yeah,” she croaked, muffled slightly by the door. 

“Are you alright?” he asked putting his hands on the door. 

“Um… Not really,” she mumbled. 

“Can you let me in?” he said. He heard the door unlock and he was able to twist the knob and open the door. 

He quietly walked in, closing the bathroom door behind him. Yachi was sitting on top of the closed toilet lid looking nervous. Hinata walked over, taking her hands in his and sitting on the edge of the tub. 

“What’s wrong? What are you doing locked up in the bathroom?” he asked her looking at her nervous face. 

“I...I can’t… I can’t look. You have to check it,” Yachi said shaking her head. 

“Check what?” he asked. She lifted her head and his eyes followed where she looked over to. Sitting on the sink was a small plastic cup with a long thin white plastic stick sitting inside. “Do you think you’re—”

“I don’t know,” she shook her head. “I thought I could just check real quick, not say anything to either of you, because I’m late and I’ve been throwing up every morning for the past three days. I got concerned and it’s been bothering me and I have to know but now I can’t even look and I’m so nervous, oh god you have to check for me.”

“Ok,” Hinata nodded. “Ok, what am I supposed to look for?”

“One line is a negative, two lines are a positive,” Yachi said taking a deep breath. 

“Alright,” Hinata said exhaling.

He got up from the tub, letting go of Yachi’s hands and reached for the cup. With a deep breath, he picked up the handle of the white pregnancy test and twisted it so he could see the results. Staring at him with jarring reality, were two thin pink lines. 

“Oh god what does it say? I can’t tell from your face and I’m dying here. Please just te—”

“It’s positive,” Hinata said softly. He turned to look at Yachi; her eyes were staring up at him with shock written all over her face. Turning the pregnancy test towards her, Hinata showed Yachi the two little lines. “It’s says your pregnant.”

“Oh my god,” Yachi breathed out in a rough whisper. “Oh my god, oh my god.”

“I know,” Hinata laughed softly, sitting on the edge of the tub. 

“What if...what if it’s a false positive?” she asked. “I read that that happens sometimes. Like the test doesn’t work right.” 

“Ok stay right here, I’ll be right back,” Hinata said getting up. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “And if Kageyama wakes up before I come back don’t say anything to him yet; we should be absolutely sure before we tell him anything.”

“Agreed,” Yachi nodded. 

Hinata left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Walking through their bedroom, he grabbed a clean pair of jeans from his drawer and pulled them on, tossing aside his pajama bottoms. He leaned over Kageyama’s sleeping form on the bed and couldn’t help but plant a emotional kiss on his forehead before leaving. 

Running to the corner store, Hinata practically crashed into the pregnancy test display. Grabbing every test of each make and model he could find, Hinata walked over all of the tests and dumped them on the counter. The young tired looking lanky teenager behind the counter gave Hinata an odd look as he glanced at all the pregnancy tests and Hinata’s still out of breath state. 

“Will that be all sir?” the teenager drawled sounding bored. 

“Oh um, actually,” Hinata said before running over to the juice display. He grabbed the largest bottle of Sunny-D he could find and placed it in the counter. “Now I’m done.”

The sleepy teen rang up all his items and bagged them slowly, making Hinata’s impatience drive him mad. Once the boy slid over the bag, Hinata grabbed it and raced back to his apartment building. He took the stairs two at a time, too nervous to wait for an elevator. Turning the key in the door, Hinata tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked through the apartment and towards the bathroom. 

“He left,” Yachi said from the bathroom. Hinata turned to look at the empty bed. 

“Wait you—”

“No, he woke up as soon as you left. I told him you had gone on a run. I said that I wasn’t feeling well and so he left to go get me ginger ale and crackers.” She shifted on the toilet lid uncomfortably. “It wasn’t exactly a lie.”

“Well that just makes this whole thing easier,” Hinata said walking into the bathroom. He pulled out the huge bottle of Sunny-D and set it on the sink. “Drink.”

As Yachi downed the juice as quickly as she could, Hinata began reading the instructions on all the boxes. He spread them out on the floor around him, making sure he absolutely understood the instructions of each one. 

“Good lord, how many did you buy?” Yachi asked eyeing all the test boxes littering the floor. 

“Um…” Hinata quickly counted them, “six.”

“I hope I can pee enough for six,” Yachi groaned trying to drink more of the juice. Once she finished the bottle, Yachi started jumping up and down, trying to get herself to pee. 

“Is that actually working?” Hinata frowned watching her jump. 

“Do you have a better idea?” she asked mid jump. 

“Not really no,” Hinata sighed. He could feel his nerves building up, causing tension in his neck and back. 

“Wait, I think I have to pee,” Yachi said excitedly. She stopped jumping and stared into space for a few moments. “Yes, I definitely have to pee, give me the tests,” she said as she started pulling down Kageyama’s boxers that she had worn to bed.

“Oh my god, wait for me to leave,” Hinata said frantically trying to hand her all the pregnancy tests. 

“Don’t care, too nervous,” she said adjusting them all in her hand and sticking them under her. “You said five seconds right?”

“Yes,” Hinata said mortified, looking away. 

“Oh my god, literally you have pounded your dick into my vagina— probably the reason why we’re in this mess— and you’re too embarrassed to watch me pee?” Yachi said rolling her eyes. “Go run the faucet, I need audio stimulation.”

“It could’ve been Kageyama’s dick,” Hinata grumbled as he quickly got up and turned on the faucet. 

“Thank you,” Yachi said. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate and after a few moments was successful. “Bring me over that cup thing,” she said pointing her chin over at the plastic container on the sink. 

Holding the plastic container in front of her, Hinata watched her lips move counting out the seconds for the tests. Once she hit five seconds for each stick, she stuck them in the cup and sighed. 

“And now we wait,” Hinata exhaled setting the container on the sink edge, and turning the faucet off. 

Waiting for the results turned out to be worse than waiting for Yachi to need to pee. Hinata found that every second that passed by felt like an hour in itself. They both kept checking the time counting down the minutes until they could check. By the time that they were ready to be checked, Yachi and Hinata were both a nervous wreck. 

“Ok,” Hinata breathed, standing up from the bathroom floor. “We have to check it now.” 

“Right,” Yachi gulped. They both stared at the cup of pregnancy tests. “Can you—”

“I’ll do it,” Hinata nodded. He took the first one in his hand, and with a deep breath, looked at the small window of the result. “It’s… It’s positive.” He heard Yachi take in a small intake of breath before he checked the next one. “This one’s positive,” Hinata said double checking on the back of the box.” Yachi began to take in shallow breaths. “Positive, positive and… positive,” Hinata said looking at all the tests with shaky hands. “They’re all positive.”

“Oh my god,” Yachi breathed. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant,” Hinata repeated. 

“I’m pregnant, like I’m actually pregnant like this is for real,” Yachi said standing up. 

“Like this is for real for real,” Hinata said setting down the tests. 

He grabbed her and pulled her close, fitting his mouth over hers. With a frenzied happiness, Hinata and Yachi kissed. Their hands gripped at each other as their lips and tongues met furiously. The sound of the front door opening and Kageyama calling out to Yachi, pulled them apart. 

“Hey Yachi I got you some stuff for you to feel better,” Kageyama called from the kitchen. 

Hinata and Yachi collected themselves, grabbed the tests and walked out of the bathroom. Kageyama was unloading the things he bought from the bags on the kitchen counter and looked up at them when they walked over. “Hey you’re back from your run,” Kageyama said when he saw Hinata. 

“Um, yes,” Hinata agreed, almost forgetting what Yachi had given as an excuse. 

“So I bought you some of that fancy ginger ale that I know you like better, plus I found those tiny crackers that you love so much since I thought maybe that will make it easier to go down if you’re feeling ill,” Kageyama said to Yachi who was watching him with loving eyes. “Also I drove over to that place across town that has the miso soup you love. I thought maybe later you’d be able to eat something and you’d want to eat that,” he said pulled out a container of soup from another bag. 

“Thank you,” Yachi said tenderly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re the best, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kageyama said back, bending over and kissing her forehead. 

Hinata watched them interacting, knowing that Yachi was thinking the same thing that he was; Kageyama is going to be such a good dad. There had been barely a doubt in his mind before but now he was absolutely sure. He knew that Kageyama had doubts about himself, and Hinata and Yachi had never really been able to free him of those worries. And even with him going to therapy, he still had reservations about himself. But seeing how relentlessly caring he was solidified their faith in him. 

“Tobio,” Yachi began carefully. Kageyama stopped unpacking and looked at them both. “We need to talk to you.”

“Is… is there something wrong?” Kageyama asked looking worried. 

“No, no,” Hinata shook his head. 

“We just really need to tell you something,” Yachi said. She took him by the hand and led him over to their couch in the living room. Sitting beside him, she kept his hand in hers. Hinata followed behind, making sure to keep the tests hidden behind his back as he sat down. 

“Ok, I’m officially nervous,” Kageyama gulped looking between them. “You guys are making me really worried. Should I be worried?”

“No,” Yachi said. “Well, not worried. Nervous is good. I’m nervous.”

“I’m petrified, and I already know,” Hinata swallowed, his mouth dry and thick. 

“Great,” Kageyama said sarcastically. “Ok, just tell me then.”

“I’m pregnant,” Yachi breathed. Kageyama just blinked at her, a blank look on his face. “I took like seven tests and they all say positive. I mean we won’t absolutely know for sure until I go to the doctor and do a test there but it looks like...I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant,” Kageyama repeated. 

“Yeah,” Yachi nodded. 

“Pregnant with a baby,” Kageyama continued. 

“That’s the only kind,” Yachi chuckled nervously. There was a long pause. 

“Um,” Hinata said looking at Kageyama’s silently shocked face. “Here.” He pulled out from behind him the seven test sticks all which said positive and handed the container to Kageyama. With a trembling hand, he took the container and looked through all the pregnancy tests, seeing a positive after positive. 

“Tobio?” Are you doing ok?” Yachi asked concernedly. 

“I’m…processing,” Kageyama swallowed. He set the container down on the coffee table and turned to Yachi. “So you’re actually, really pregnant?” 

“Looks like,” Yachi nodded. She glanced back at Hinata, who was looking just as worried. 

“Are you… Are you ok?” Hinata asked. 

“I’m so deliriously happy I can’t even react,” Kageyama said blankly. 

“Oh my god,” Yachi said shoving his shoulder. “You jerk, I thought you were mad or unhappy or something.”

“How could I be mad?” Kageyama said with a smile. “I’m… I’m actually surprised at how happy I am.”

“I’m so glad you’re happy,” Yachi said with a sigh of relief. 

“So I’m guessing your stomach hurting is morning sickness?” he asked. 

“Holy shit yeah,” Yachi breathed. “Whoa that’s really real.”

“And the seven pregnancy tests weren’t?” Hinata laughed. 

“No no, they were trust me,” Yachi said. “Peeing on a stick is a lot harder than it sounds, and peeing on several is an art.”

“I believe you,” Kageyama said making a grossed out face. 

“So you’re pregnant,” Hinata said again, having the news still sinking in. 

“I’m pregnant,” Yachi nodded. 

“We’re going to be parents,” Kageyama realized. “We’re gonna have a kid.”

“That’s...holy shit,” Yachi blinked. “Like, us. We’re gonna be parents. Like I’m pregnant.”

“I know,” Hinata said still feeling overwhelmed. 

“So the real question remains,” Yachi said looking between them. Hinata and Kageyama glanced up at each other. “Which one of you did this?”

* * *

“Stop being so nervous,” Hinata said taking Yachi’s hand in his. The torn up baby pamphlet lay in bits in her lap. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers. “Everything is going to be fine, ok?”

“But where’s Kageyama? He should be here by now,” Yachi frowned looking back at the front door of the doctor’s waiting room for the thousandth time. 

“He just texted me saying he was almost here,” Hinata said. Yachi seemed to relax but only just a bit. “Please relax.”

“So easy for you to say relax when you’re not the one with baby the size of a passion fruit eating everything you put in your body, pressing on your bladder, making you not able to wear your favorite jeans,” she pouted. 

“Is that what that website said? A passion fruit?” Hinata smirked. 

“I don’t even remember how big a passion fruit even is,” Yachi groaned. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Kageyama said sitting down next to Yachi on her other side. 

“Oh Tobio, thank god you’re here,” Yachi said twisting around towards him. She pulled her hands away from Hinata and hugged him. “Hinata’s not being sympathetic to my plight.”

“That’s the opposite of true,” Hinata rolled his eyes. 

“How about as soon as we’re done here,we go out and get some food,” Kageyama offered with a small smile, stroking her hair. “Whatever weird cravings you’re having, we’ll get that.”

“Sounds amazing,” Yachi sighed happily. 

“Yachi Hitoka?” The nurse called out from the door to the doctor’s rooms. 

“Coming,” Yachi said getting up from her seat. Hinata watched her walked over, her hand unconsciously holding her belly as she followed the nurse inside. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be late,” Kageyama said sliding over closer to Hinata. “My appointments ran longer than they should’ve, sorry.”

“It’s ok, as long as you’re here,” Hinata said taking his hand. He could feel Kageyama’s leg jiggling next to his. “Are you nervous?”

“Are you not?” Kageyama asked. 

“Of course I am,” Hinata said. “But sitting here stressing isn’t going to do anything about it.”

“But what if something’s wrong?” Kageyama asked nervously. “What if—”

“Tobio there could be a million what if's,” Hinata said softly. “But whatever the outcome is, we will deal with it together.”

“Of course,” Kageyama nodded. “Sorry, I’m just really really nervous and scared and my palms are sweaty and am I talking too loud? I feel like I’m talking too loud. And—”

“Yachi’s partners? Uh...plural?” The nurse said poking her head through the door. 

“Deep breaths,” Hinata whispered to Kageyama. “Coming,” he called out to the nurse. 

Following the nurse inside, they walked into a small room where Yachi was laying down on a reclined chair with her shirt raked up, exposing her slightly swelling belly. Sitting down in the chairs that were right next to Yachi, they both came in and placed their hands on hers. The small screen showed nothing but black as the nurse readied the ultrasound equipment for the doctor. 

“Hello Yachi and...friends,” the doctor said, eyeing both Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata couldn’t ignore the tinge of annoyance he got when someone treated their relationship as something strange. 

“These are my partners, Kageyama and Hinata,” Yachi explained gesturing to each of them. 

“Of course,” the doctor nodded. Hinata exchanged a look with Kageyama. “Ok, let’s see how your baby is doing.”

The doctor poured out a cold gelatin like substance onto Yachi’s stomach causing her to wince with the cold. Smearing it, the doctor readied the machine and applied the wand to her stomach, moving it around until he found an image he could focus on. Hinata watched with bated breath as the black and white image on the screen came into focus and he could see a small shape. 

“And there they are,” the doctor said pointing to the small fetus on the screen. “There you can see all their organs are growing, you can even see some fingers and toes. And the heart beat—” he paused and turned on a button on the desktop of the ultrasound machine. A low but steady heartbeat filled the room. “Sounds fantastic. All in all, I’d say a damn healthy baby.”

Hinata couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen. He didn’t know what the others reactions were to this small grainy image on the tiny screen but he was mesmerized. The slope of the forehead, the tiny arms and legs, the steady little heartbeat, everything about it was amazing. 

“That’s my baby,” Yachi said softly looking at the screen. 

“They’re so beautiful,” Kageyama said tenderly. “Can we get a print out of this?”

“Sure of course,” the doctor nodded. 

They stayed in the room just a bit longer listening to the steady heartbeat and looking at all the tiny parts of their baby. Eventually as they went to leave after Yachi made another appointment to come back in a few short weeks, Hinata and Kageyama went back into the waiting room where the nurse walked over with a small envelope. 

“Images of the baby,” she said handing Hinata the envelope. 

“Thank you,” Hinata said with a smile. 

“Come lets gets some food, I’m starving,” Yachi said walking over to them. “Oh are those the pictures?”

“Yeah,” Hinata swallowed. After seeing the baby on the screen and now holding the pictures of said baby in his hand, it all felt very real. 

“Are you alright?” Kageyama asked, putting his hand on the small of Hinata’s back. 

“Yeah, I just um… This just suddenly got really real,” Hinata blinked. 

“You’re telling me,” Yachi huffed. “I’m the one eating for two with my hormones going fucking crazy.”

“You’re right,” Hinata nodded. “This is just...I’m really excited.”

* * *

 

Having a pregnant girlfriend is stressful enough on its own. But having a pregnant girlfriend and a super stressed out boyfriend too, might be more than Hinata could handle. Between fielding phone calls from Yachi all day, trying his best to work with her rapid hormone induced mood swings, and then coming home to her cravings and pregnant needs, and also texting his neurotic and painfully distressed boyfriend who spends each night planning and replanning what they were going to do for the baby, Hinata thought he might be on the edge of losing his mind. 

“Hey,” Hinata said kissing Yachi on the top of her head as he walked into the kitchen with the bags of groceries. She was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, leaning in the counter eating out of both a bowl of what appeared to be three different types of ice creams and a plate of sushi. “What abomination are you eating today?”

“Did you know that our supermarket delivers?” Yachi said around the spoon of ice cream. 

“It does?” Hinata asked as he put away the food he just bought. 

“It’s does now,” Yachi smirked. “When you call and cry about being pregnant until one of the employees feels bad for you and picks up and brings you what you need.”

“Wow,” Hinata nodded smirking. “That is...just wow.”

“I’m not even a little bit ashamed,” Yachi shrugged.

“You should be,” Hinata laughed closing the fridge. He felt her two hands grip at his waist and begin to slowly slide up his chest. “Hitoka,” he sighed. “I just got home.”

“Aw come on,” she purred in his ear. “I’ve could barely concentrate on the design I was working on because I needed you. I’ve been waiting for you for the past like two hours.” 

“Can you wait like twenty extra minutes?” Hinata asked twisting his head around to look at her. 

“Oh god,” she cried, pulling her hands away and covering her face. “You don’t want to have sex with me. I’m so ugly and fat and gross. I’m just like this pervy pregnant lady and it's all because of these stupid hormones.”

“Hitoka no no no, I absolutely still want to have sex with you,” Hinata said pulling his emotional girlfriend into a hug. “And you’re not any of those things, well except pregnant.”

“I’m sorry,” she sniffled against his chest. “It’s the stupid fucking hormones, they’re making me all crazy.”

“You’re not crazy,” Hinata said rubbing his hand on her back as she let out a sob. 

“Hey guys— what’s wrong?” Kageyama asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Oh thank god, Kageyama you’re back,” Yachi said pulling away from Hinata and hugging Kageyama. “Please, have sex with me. I’m dying.”

“I– I just got home,” Kageyama stuttered awkwardly, looking at her panicked. 

“Ugh! You’re both the same!” Yachi groaned stomping off into the living room. “Sure lets all fuck Yachi until she gets pregnant, but then as soon as she’s pregnant no more sex for her, nope!”

“Ok then,” Kageyama blinked watching Yachi slam the door to their bedroom behind her. “Hey,” he said looking at Hinata. 

“Hi,” Hinata said reaching up and kissing Kageyama. “One of us should go have sex with her before she starts crying again.”

“I swear she got hornier after she got pregnant,” he said looking at the closed bedroom door. “And like…”

“Yeah kinkier, I know,” Hinata said remembering the night before with a mix of embarrassment and pleasure. 

“Well you’ll have to take one for the team,” Kageyama said placing his hand on Hinata’s  shoulder. 

“What? Why me?” Hinata asked furrowing his brow. 

“Because I came home a bit early so I can go buy the paint for the nursery,” Kageyama said moving past him into the kitchen. “I just stopped by home to say hello and get a snack.”

“But…” Hinata said weakly. “I can go get the paint. Besides I’m the one who’s better at the whole dealing with people in stores thing.”

“Oh yeah cause enthusiastically shouting ‘I’m having a baby’ makes you so much more approachable,” Kageyama said sarcastically as he ate one of Yachi’s left over sushi. 

“Aw come on, you go have sex with her. Let me go buy the paint,” Hinata whined. 

“You just don’t have the stamina for pregnant Hitoka,” Kageyama grinned knowingly. 

“Seriously she’s going to make my dick fall off, I swear,” Hinata said in a raised whisper. “We weren’t even fucking this much when we got her pregnant.”

“When  _ you _ got her pregnant,” Kageyama said slyly, pointing at him. 

“We still don’t know for sure,” Hinata glared. 

“You got her pregnant,” Kageyama repeated with a smirk. “I use condoms. You forget to. You got her pregnant.”

“Yeah whatever,” Hinata rolled his eyes. “Point is, I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“Well how about when I come back, I tap in for you?” Kageyama whispered stepping closer to Hinata. 

“Deal.”


	8. Yachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so glad that people enjoyed the last chapter and were actually surprised with the pregnancy!!! but who's the baby's father??? the world may never know lol (you will) 
> 
> only one chapter left!!!!!!!

# Yachi

Sitting her plate on top of her enormous belly, Yachi tried her best to ignore the tumultuous churning that was the baby inside her. Resting in an almost nest made of pillows and blankets on the couch, Yachi sat with her feet propped up as she watched tv and listened to her boyfriends bicker.

As the due date drew closer, Hinata and Kageyama became more and more nervous. Instead of hiding their nerves and pretending that they were completely fine like they had been doing for the duration of her pregnancy, they were now just letting their nerves get the better of them. This caused them to argue about nothing, fairly consistently.

“No you can’t keep the crib in our bedroom, where would it even go?” Hinata asked from the living room floor where he was putting together the crib.

“In our bedroom,” Kageyama said like it was obvious. He was sat on the floor next to Hinata, putting together a diaper changing station.

“Ok, then where will our bed go?” Hinata asked.

“In there also?”

“These are not both going to fit dipshit,” Hinata said shaking a piece of the crib at him.

“Then what are we going to do?” Kageyama asked annoyed.

“Put it in the nursery we just spent seven months setting up!” Hinata cried.

“But do you really want to newborn so far from us?” Kageyama asked.

“Why do you want them in our room?” Hinata questioned. “Do you plan on getting no sleep?”

“Um guys,” Yachi said carefully.

“No, but I don’t think the baby should be so far from us,” Kageyama said.

“Guys…” Yachi said again.

“In another room in our apartment is not so far from us,” Hinata rolled his eyes.

“But it’s not close, what if they cry?” Kageyama pointed out. “You want to walk all the way to the nursery every time you have to get up to put them back to sleep, dumbass?”

“Guys!” Yachi yelled getting their attention. They both looked over at her. She looked down at her legs where there was a long thin wet spot forming on the inside of her leggings going from the inside of her thighs and dripping downward. “I think my water just broke.”

“Oh my god,” Hinata breathed jumping up and rushing over. “What–what do we do? Like what we do? What do we do?”

“We calm down, first of all,” Yachi said taking Hinata’s hand in hers. “Second, Kageyama can you please get me a change of clothes. Third, Hinata I need you to call the OB-GYN and let him know that my water just broke.”

“Ok,” Hinata nodded, frantically looking for his phone. Kageyama rushed over to her with new set of clean clothes for her to wear.

“Thank you,” Yachi smiled taking the clothes from her boyfriend. Carefully and with some help from Kageyama, she got up from the couch and waddled her way into the bedroom to change.

She had expected her water to break soon. Though she didn’t want to tell either of them yet, she had been experiencing minor contractions that were very spread apart. Yachi hadn’t felt that it was terribly important to tell them until they were at least ten minutes apart. She knew how frantic they’d get and one look at them running round the apartment in a frenzy and she knew she had been right.

It took her twenty very long minutes to convince her partners that they didn’t need to rush to the hospital yet, and that the doctor just told her to wait until the contractions were 7-5 minutes apart. She explained to them that she’d rather do that waiting in the comfort of her own home than some hospital waiting room. Though they wanted to argue, they didn’t.

“Do you need anything?” Hinata asked laying out blankets on the couch for her.

“Can I get you something?” Kageyama offered as he adjusted the pillows behind her.

“No, just sit down. It’s just going to be about waiting from here on—” she was cut off by the pain of another contraction. The pain was unbearable, a tightening starting in her back and extending across her cervix. She grabbed onto the first hand that was near her and squeezed as the pain went through her.

“Ow— Hitoka are you ok?” Kageyama asked, watching his hand be destroyed by Yachi’s death grip.

“Uh, yes,” she nodded through teeth gritted in pain, her eyes closed as she worked through the last of the discomfort. “I’m amazing. I love having body feeling like it’s attacking me with a human being clawing its way out. Just so great.”

“Got it, stupid question. Won’t ask again,” Kageyama nodded, swallowing thickly. He stretched his fingers after Yachi released his hand from her grip.

“Ok I’m gonna start the clock,” Hinata said looking down at his phone. “We need to track how far apart these are.”

“They are very far apart,” Yachi sighed. “Might as well get comfortable.”

Unfortunately, Yachi was right about the contractions being far apart for the first few hours they went from being 42 minutes to only 34 minutes apart. Each time she’s grab onto who’s ever hand was nearest to hers at the moment and squeeze it through the pain. And each time she dared them to complain about the pain as she sat on the couch trying to catch her breath from the pain.

By the time they got to 10 minutes apart, several more hours later, Yachi was feeling far less reasonable. Tired and stressed, she was in either near constant pain or recovering from said pain.

“Ok, now that’s 8 minutes,” Hinata said as Yachi caught her breath from another contraction. And by the time we get to the hospital it’ll be 7-6 minutes ok? We should go now.”

“Yes please, fuck, I thought you’d never say,” Yachi groaned. “Help me up, let’s get this fucking monster out of me.”

“Here I’ll help you, Shou grab the go-bag,” Kageyama said helping Yachi off the couch. Grabbing his hand, Yachi carefully stood up, feeling like she was so big she might topple over. They made their way down to Kageyama’s car, Hinata sitting in the back with Yachi holding her hand.

“Ok let’s go! We’re gonna have a baby!” Hinata said excitedly as Kageyama began to drive out of the parking garage.

“ _We’re_ not doing anything. _I’m_ going to be shoving a watermelon out my fucking vagina,” Yachi practically yelled. “You only had to do all the fun parts.”

“You’re right I’m sorry honey, I love you and you’re amazing,” Hinata said kissing her forehead.

“Fuck off,” she groaned as she felt the pain of another contraction. He grabbed at Hinata’s hand, squeezing and letting out a low almost scream as the pain twisted through her body. “Ah fuck— Kageyama drive faster!”

“I don’t want to get into a car accident with my pregnant girlfriend going into labor in the backseat,” Kageyama said looking at her in the rear view mirror.

“Well you’re gonna have a pregnant girlfriend and a dead boyfriend soon if you don’t hurry the fuck up,” Yachi panted in pain. She felt the car accelerate and leaned her head back happy they were moving faster.

Once they arrived at the hospital Yachi was having her contractions 5 minutes apart and could barely see or hear through the pain she was in. She could barely remember being pulled in onto a wheelchair and being ushered through the hospital and into a room. Laid out in the bed, she couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that her pain was coming more and more frequently.

Vaguely she heard the nurse telling her they had to wait until she was more dilated and that it could be another hour or more. Desperate for the pain to stop, Yachi frantically reached out her hand to grab onto either of her boyfriends once another contraction hit, only to find neither of them in the room with her.

“Hinata! Kageyama! Get your asses in here!” she shouted as she closed her eyes through the pain. Seeing that neither of them came in, Yachi quickly looked around until she found the nurse call button and pressed it.

“Yes what’s wro—”

“My partners? Where are they? Why aren’t they here with me?” Yachi asked panting.

“Oh um, mam, we usually only allow one person in the room during this time and it’s usually the father,” the nurse explained.

“But there are both my partners and both going to be the father,” Yachi said. “Please let them in.”

“Mam I don’t—”

“Just let them both fucking in!” Yachi shouted getting impatient.

“Yes of course,” the nurse said running out of the room. With a sigh, Yachi threw her head back against the pillows propping her up.

“Hitoka,” Hinata said rushing over to her with Kageyama right behind him.Going to either side of the bed, they both took her hands in theirs sitting on the edge of the bed. “Sorry they wouldn’t let us both in. They said we had to chose who the father was.”

“That’s fucking bullshit,” Yachi sighed. “I yelled at her to let you both in.”

“We’re so glad to be here,” Kageyama said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

“I’m glad you’re—ah fuck fuck fuck,” she swore as another contraction raced through her body. Squeezing both her partner's hands, Yachi yelled through the pain.

“You’re doing so well,” Hinata said softly, petting her hair. “You’re so amazing, I love you so much.”

“Yeah, we’ll see if you’re still saying that in a month when you’re on 3 hours of sleep and you’re changing diapers,” Yachi said sarcastically.

“You’re still going to be amazing,” Kageyama said tenderly. “You’re already the most incredible person I know.”

“You guys are trying to distract me from the fact that one of you did this to me and now I’m dying,” she said in pain, looking between them.

“I thought we decided it was Hinata who did this?” Kageyama said.

“It could have very easily been you,” Hinata pouted.

“But it wasn’t,” Kageyama shrugged.

“I don’t care who it was at this point, as far as I’m concerned it’s both of your faults and I just want it out,” Yachi groaned.

“Well then today's your lucky day,” the doctor said as he walked in. “Because that’s exactly what I’m here to help you do.”

* * *

 

Had someone informed Yachi of the level of pain and the amount of screaming involved in birth, she probably would have been a lot more carefully and insistent on using condoms. She probably would have remembered better to take her birth control. And she probably would have just tried to avoid sperm anywhere near and around her genitals.

But lying in the hospital bed, exhausted, drained, and in dull pain, Yachi couldn’t help but feel like it was worth it. She stared at the clear crib that was placed in her room next to her bed, where a small newborn girl lay sleeping. Weighing 3.5 kilograms and measuring 46.8 centimeters, her daughter Kasumi was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“You should be sleeping,” Kageyama mumbled from behind her on the bed. She could feel him shifting around, his arm wrapped loosely around her middle. “I know you’re exhausted.”

“Believe me I am,” Yachi whispered not taking her eyes off the tiny baby in front of her. “But I can’t look away; she’s so perfect.”

“I know,” Kageyama smiled softly. “She’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You know,” Yachi said shifting around slightly to look at Kageyama. “She has dark black hair and blue eyes.”

“I know,” Kageyama nodded with a soft sigh.

“You what that means right?” Yachi said with a soft smile.

“That I owe Hinata an apology?” Kageyama asked. Yachi frowned at him. “Yes I’m joking, I understand what you’re getting at. I’m...a dad. Officially. I mean I would have been either way but…”

“You’re going to do great,” Yachi said tenderly. “More than great. Amazing even.”

“I hope so,” Kageyama swallowed. “I mean I’m worried…”

“You don’t need to be,” Yachi said.

“But this whole time I was ok because I thought I wasn’t the biological father I was just going to be like, the other dad...but now…” Kageyama said thickly. “I’m not...it shouldn’t have been me.”

“Tobio, why would you think that?” Yachi asked. “She’s lucky to be yours.”

“Hitoka I’m not…” He took a deep breath trying to steady himself. “This past year has been really good for me. And the therapy has been really great, honestly it has. But... I never thought I should have been the one who...I’m just not healthy. What if I start to zone out again? I start to dissociate? What if she, this baby, is like me? What if I’m just as unforgiving as my dad? What if—”

“Tobio,” Yachi said cutting him off. “Whatever happens, we will work through it together. If you start to feel like that again then we deal with it. If Kasumi one day feels like that, then we deal with it. But Tobio, I have to say, I don’t think you’ll ever be like your dad, but Kasumi would be lucky to be like hers.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

“Of course,” she whispered back. Closing her eyes, she connected their lips together. Kissing back with a soft tenderness, Kageyama moved his hand up to cradle the back of her head. Yachi twisted around more in place so she could get a better position to move flush against him, slowly as she was still very sore. Licking his way into her mouth, Kageyama gently licked at her lips and tongue, his fingers playing with her hair at the back of her head. Yachi leaned closer to him, wrapping her arm around to run her fingers through his hair.

“The baby is barely fresh out of the womb and you guys are already going for round two?” Hinata joked as he walked into the hospital room. He set the large bag of food he brought on the small table at the edge of the hospital bed.

“Definitely not,” Yachi said pulled apart from Kageyama who kissed at her neck. “Well,” she glanced at Kageyama who had wrapped his arm around her middle and was kissing down her neck. “I’m not at least.”

“Come on daddy, leave the poor girl alone,” Hinata laughed pulling at Kageyama’s arm. “She just exercised your child from her body.”

“Oh god, are you really going to call him that now?” Yachi grimaced as Kageyama reluctantly removed himself from her side and with one last kiss, got off the bed.

“Not in public,” Hinata grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. He grabbed at Kageyama’s ass as he walked around the bed, earning him a surprised squeak from him.

“You guys are going to wake the baby,” Yachi said turning to look at her. She was still asleep, resting peacefully in her crib.

“Nah, she’s like her daddy here,” Hinata smiled placing his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, who sent him a frown. “She could probably sleep through anything.”

“Let’s not test that theory right now though,” Yachi said lowering her voice, watching Kageyama look at Kasumi with a soft smile.  

“Of course,” Hinata nodded. “How are you feeling?” he asked coming around the bed and sitting on the edge next to her.

“Like I just shot a football out of my vagina,” Yachi smiled, settling more comfortably on the hospital bed. “But otherwise ok.”


	9. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i procrastinated updating this because it was the final chapter and i didn't want to let go of it :( 
> 
> but here we are, the final chapter. thank you all so much for reading this, i honestly thought like 2 people were gonna read it AT THE MOST like 5 lol. but so many people have and i'm just like !!!!!!! thank you!!!!!

#  Kageyama 

Schedules were something that Kageyama was always really good at. Even when he was young he always managed to have a neat, organized schedule for himself. It was something his mother always prided him on and his father picked at. 

It was the only way he was able to stay sane during college. If he hadn’t been incredibly organized and hadn’t had a perfectly laid out schedule of each week, he’d have gone insane. If only to combat Hinata’s disorganization and Yachi’s tendency to stray from the order, Kageyama became even more of a stickler for scheduling.

By the time three of them were living together, Kageyama had them running on a schedule like a well oiled machine. And although they had occasions when it wasn’t so effective, and long stretches of time where the schedules were mostly neglected, most of the time they were all able to stick to Kageyama’s meticulous organization. 

Something that came in incredibly handy after they had a child. Had it just been two of them, scheduling would have been a bit more obvious; they would have done the work switching off one after the other. But with three people, things became a little more complicated. 

The first few months Kageyama’s schedule was crucial to the maintenance of their sanity. Already knowing who was the one who had to get up in the early hours to calm the baby, and knowing who was the one who was on diaper duty for the day, and knowing who was to feed the baby at each feeding, was invaluable. Several times, Hinata and Yachi had commented to him that without the schedule, they might have torn themselves apart from the chaos and uncertainty of raising a child with three parents. 

So Kageyama continued with his schedules, becoming more and more organized as time went on. By the time Kasumi hit two years old, their schedule was so ingrained in the fabric of their daily life, that Kasumi would notice when there was a slight change in the routine. 

Like when Hinata had gotten horrible food poisoning and wasn’t able to watch Kasumi during the day as per the schedule. And Yachi, a ridiculously successful graphic designer, had to go into work. Instead, Kageyama stayed home both to take care of his sick boyfriend and their child. When he walked into Kasumi’s bedroom that morning and found the tiny toddler standing up in her crib with her little fists around the edge of the guardrail, she looked at him with what Kageyama could only describe as confusion. 

“Daddy?” Kasumi asked as if she didn’t know why he was there. 

“Yup, it’s daddy today again too,” Kageyama said softly lifting his child out of her crib and setting her against his hip. “Two days of daddy, because dad is sick right now.”

“Dad,” she said reaching towards the door to her bedroom. 

“Yes, I know,” Kageyama said laying her down on the diaper changing station. “I know it’s weird, and I know dad is supposed to be here with you today. But I promise he is here, and today you get both dad and daddy,” he told her gently as he changed her diaper. 

“Want milk,” she said kicking her legs around, making it difficult for Kageyama to put on the clothes that Yachi had laid out for her the night before. 

“Kasumi you are going to get your milk as soon as I get your clothes on,” Kageyama said holding her legs in place as pulling up her lavender cloth pants. He sat her up on the changing table and put her little poke-a-dot pink patterned shirt. Grabbing the comb on the dresser, he combed through her hair looking at his tiny daughter.

“Why are you so cute?” he asked fitting one of the tiny flower clips she liked so much in her dark brown hair. She only grinned up at him showcasing the few little teeth she had. “You never have any answers,” he chided jokingly. 

“Milk now?” Kasumi asked pointing her chubby toddler fingers towards to kitchen. 

“Yes, milk now,” Kageyama nodded picking her up.

Carrying her into the kitchen, he placed her in her high chair before going over to the fridge to prepare her sippy cup. Opening the fridge, Kageyama let out a low, annoyed groan seeing that the contents had dwindled down to basically Kasumi’s supply of milk and condiments. 

“So guess what we get to do today because dad is sick?” Kageyama asked in the light tone he usually spoke to her in. “We get to go food shopping, yay.”

“Yay!” Kasumi repeated, clearly not picking up in her father’s sarcasm.

“Because dad couldn’t help but eat clearly expired food,” Kageyama said lightly as he poured milk into her vibrantly green cup. “And now he’s super sick.”

“Dad drink juice,” Kasumi said as if she was telling Kageyama some vital information. However, he had grown accustomed to her train of thought. 

“Yes, dad should drink juice like you do when you don’t feel well,” Kageyama nodded, closing the lid on her cup. He handed her the sippy cup, which she picked up and started drinking from with enthusiasm. “But what dad really needs is to read the expiration dates on food.”

“No, dad just needs a bucket or a time machine to stop myself,” Hinata groaned as he shuffled into the kitchen, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Dad! Dad!” Kasumi cried happily, waving her sippy cup in the air by one of its handles trying to get his attention. 

“Hey bean,” Hinata said giving her a small smile. 

“Up! Dad, up!” she said reaching her arms up towards him for Hinata to pick her up. 

“If I pick you up I’m going to throw up on you,” Hinata said looking at her sadly. 

“Dad is sick,” Kageyama explained to Kasumi walking up behind Hinata and placing his hands on his Hinata’s hips. 

“Dad drink juice,” Kasumi told Hinata trying to help. 

“Yeah, I should, you’re right,” Hinata nodded at her, pulling the blanket tighter around himself and leaning back against Kageyama. “I just feel so awful,” he groaned towards Kageyama tilting his head up to his face. 

“Next time check the expiration date,” Kageyama said before placing a kiss on his forehead. Taking his hand off Hinata’s hips as he moved back towards the stove and placed the kettle to boil. “I’m making you some tea, but you’re gonna have to wait for any real food until after I go grocery shopping.”

“Ugh don’t even talk to me about real food,” Hinata grimaced sitting on the stool at the kitchen counter. “I feel like I’m dying.”

“Well I’m here to make sure that doesn’t happen,” Kageyama said pouring cereal into a small bowl for Kasumi. 

“Thanks for staying home,” Hinata said with a small smile. 

“Of course,” Kageyama shrugged like it was no big deal as he handed Kasumi her breakfast.

* * *

 

Despite complaining about going to the supermarket, Kageyama actually enjoyed going food shopping. And going to the store with his daughter was an even better experience. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something about going through all the food aisles, listening to his daughter babble and point at anything colorful and eye catching, that made Kageyama feel like a real parent. 

It wasn’t even something he ever even expected to like doing. He remembered hating going food shopping when he was in college. Had it not been for Yachi either buying food for him or forcing him to the supermarket, he probably would have lived off take out and vending machines. He hadn’t started to not hate it exactly until after they had all moved in together, once Hinata showed him the higher end supermarkets that handed out lots of samples. 

But going out with Kasumi was entirely different experience. Not only was he out on an errand, but he was out on an errand with a small person whose sole goal was to distract and get distracted. And boy did Kasumi distract. 

Kageyama thought himself a bit biased, but he truly believed Kasumi was the most adorable, most perfect child ever. Yet it seemed liked his hypothesis was constantly being proven correct by the attention she got when they went out. Not a day went by that someone didn’t stop him to compliment her; from her big deep blue eyes to her dark brown hair to just how sweet and well behaved she was. Each time someone would compliment her, Kageyama would feel his face flush as if it was the first time hearing it, and he would thank them. So as if on schedule, just minutes after Kageyama sat Kasumi in the child seat in shopping cart and walked over to the vegetable display, someone came up to him talking about Kasumi. 

“Oh my god, she is just the cutest thing.” Kageyama looked up from the array of lettuce to see a brunette lady smiling at Kasumi. She looked to be about his age and completely smitten with the giggling Kasumi.  

“Oh, thanks,” Kageyama said putting down a head of lettuce. 

“What’s her name?” the lady asked. 

“Kasumi,” Kageyama said taking a step closer to the cart. 

“Such a cute name for such a cute girl,” the lady cooed smiling at Kasumi who only gurgled in response. “How old is she?”

“She just turned 2 a month ago,” Kageyama said. 

“She is so cute,” the lady smiled at Kasumi. The lady turned to look at Kageyama. Her eyes swept him up and down in a quick appraisal before leveling him with a small smirk. Shifting her stance she placed her hand on her hip, and stuck out her chest slightly. She tilted her head to the side, letting her long dark brown hair fall off her shoulder as she looked at him through heavily lidded eyes. “She looks a lot like you.”

“Oh um, thank you,” Kageyama said awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. 

Kageyama never knew how to handle situations like this, which came up more frequently than he’d like to admit. Never truly understanding sexual attraction, Kageyama always felt uncomfortable when anyone would come up to him with the intention of flirting. Complimenting Kasumi was one thing, but when it was actually him they were interested in, he tended to grow anxious under their scrutiny.

That, he found, was the downside of taking Kasumi places. Kageyama realized that people saw him as approachable, sometimes even attractive, just because he was carrying around a smiling little girl. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been flirted with before, but since Kasumi was born, the attention he had been receiving had tripled. Worst of all, occasions like that would happen with Yachi and Hinata there with him, and he found it humiliating. Not necessarily because he was with his partners, but because they would tease him mercilessly about it afterwards. 

“There was another lady flirting with me at the supermarket today,” Kageyama said as he pushed in Kasumi’s stroller into the apartment, with the grocery bags hanging off the handles sometime later. 

“Damn, that’s the third one this week,” Hinata said from the couch in the living room. 

“I really wish they would stop doing that,” Kageyama frowned placing the grocery bags on the kitchen counter while Kasumi slept peacefully in her stroller. 

“Then stop being so hot,” Hinata shrugged, pulling his blanket tighter around himself, curling more into a ball on the couch. 

“It’s not like I even know how I’m doing that,” Kageyama grumbled, gingerly unbuckling Kasumi. He gently lifted her out of her seat and rested her against his shoulder so as not to wake her. He carried her into her bedroom and laid her down in her crib. Lifting the guardrail up, Kageyama paused for a moment and looked down at his sleeping daughter. He tenderly moved a strand of her brown hair out from her face and tucked it behind her ear before leaving. 

“She’s asleep?” Hinata asked as Kageyama closed the door behind him, and walked across the living room and back towards the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama nodded. 

“I wish I could sleep as much as she does,” Hinata sighed wistfully. 

“You should get some rest now,” Kageyama said unpacking the food from the bags. “Also,” he grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with water and walked it over to Hinata, placing it on the coffee table in front of him, “you need to drink to flush the food poisoning out of your system.” He lifted the blanket that Hinata was using to cover his face. “Ok?”

“Yes mom,” Hinata groaned, reaching his hand out from the nest of blankets and grabbed the glass. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You’ll thank me later.”

“If by thank you mean ‘throw up on’ then yeah, probably,” Hinata mumbled taking a long drink from the glass. 

“Please don’t,” Kageyama grimaced, sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend. Pushing the blanket down around Hinata’s head so he could actually see him, Kageyama watching as he settled back onto the couch looking sick and miserable. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I’m dying,” Hinata groaned. 

“You already said that, I was hoping for more description,” Kageyama said with a half smirk. 

“Like I’m fucking dying,” Hinata repeated. He shifted on the couch until he could rest his head against Kageyama’s shoulder, tucking his face into Kageyama’s neck. “Just sit with me for a minute. I want to see you one last time before I die.” 

“Oh my god, you’re so dramatic,” Kageyama rolled his eyes, but he didn’t move away. He wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “You’re not going to die. You have too much shit to do.” 

“Ugh don’t remind me,” Hinata moaned. “Yachi told me the exact same thing.” 

“See? Great minds,” Kageyama smirked. 

“Yeah whatever,” Hinata sighed against him. 

They were silent for a few moments. Hinata leaned against him, and Kageyama just held him on the couch. He always liked the quiet moments like this. As of recently, they didn’t get to have much peace and quiet in their life. But Kageyama loved just holding his partners close. He had a fleeting thought to schedule in more relaxation time together. 

“Hey Tobio?” Hinata whispered softly. 

“Yeah?” Kageyama said tilting his head down a bit so he could could see Hinata’s face.

“Remember when we first started dating?” Hinata said quietly. “Like even before that?”

“Yeah…” Kageyama said unsure why Hinata was bringing that up now. 

“Did you ever think that we’d be like this now? I mean, even all three of us?” Hinata asked carefully. 

“Honestly? I had no idea what was going to happen,” Kageyama said. 

“I see,” Hinata nodded.

“Why’d you ask?” Kageyama said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Hinata didn’t say anything and it made Kageyama nervous. “Shou?”

“I was just thinking,” he shrugged. “About what you said about another lady flirting with you. How they come up to you because of Kasumi. And how you’re taking such good care of me.” Hinata tilted his head up to look at Kageyama’s face. 

“I don’t understand—”

“I didn’t think we’d work out,” Hinata breathed. Kageyama just blinked down at him, his mind and face blank. “I...I didn’t think it would work out… that the three of us wouldn’t work.” 

“Why… why are you telling me this now?” Kageyama shook his head in confusion. 

“Because I want you to know that I see how wrong I was,” Hinata said earnestly. “For a while I thought I was going to have to choose one of you guys. That one of you were going to get hurt.” 

“But—”

“And for a while, even after we had moved in together, I still thought that might happen,” Hinata said sheepishly. 

“What changed your mind?” Kageyama asked. 

“You did,” Hinata breathed out. 

“What?” Kageyama said confused. 

“Tobio, I worry about you— and not in a negative kind of way,” Hinata said as Kageyama went to protest. “In a I love you and I worry because I care kind of way. And you’ve always been…well, I just worry about you.”

“I didn’t mean to make you worry,” Kageyama swallowed thickly. 

“But that’s the thing,” Hinata said. “I really don’t anymore. I’m not worried.”

“Why? What did I do?” Kageyama asked. 

“You became a dad,” Hinata smiled. 

“So did you,” Kageyama said like he didn’t understand. 

“Yeah but,” Hinata paused to regroup his thoughts. “I know you were apprehensive about a lot of this; our relationship, living together, having a child.”

“I didn’t mean to make you think I don’t—”

“I don’t think you don’t want to be here,” Hinata said stopping him before he can continue, already knowing what he was going to say. “What I’m saying— or what I’m trying to say really, is that you’re different now. You’re happier. I know you were worried about…being like…your dad.” Kageyama felt his chest start to constrict and his anxiety start to rise. “But you’re nothing like him Tobio,” Hinata insisted. “You’re amazing and caring and just a good person. And Kasumi adores you because you’re a great dad.”

“I…” Kageyama began, his mouth feeling dry. “Thank you.”

“You’re amazing,” Hinata smiled. “I was just thinking about that and I wanted you to know.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama said thickly. “You’re a good dad too.”

“I try,” Hinata beamed. Hinata kissed Kageyama’s cheek and started to move to lay down on the couch. 

“Shouyou?” Kageyama said quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yachi would have never let any of us get hurt.”

“That’s true,” Hinata laughed softly, resting his head on Kageyama’s lap. “She’d kill me before she’d let me break us up now.”

“We’re good together,” Kageyama said gently placing his hand on Hinata’s head, threading his fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah we are,” Hinata exhaled happily curling up on his side. 

“Even better now with our daughter,” Kageyama smiled fondly. 

“Definitely,” Hinata smiled. “But,” he turned head to look up at Kageyama. Hinata smirked up at him, and Kageyama looked at him shrewdly, “I get the next one.”


End file.
